My fair lady
by TurboFerret
Summary: Tsuzukis missing, suspiction rises, Muraki is the culprit because of his past, but is he really the one to be blamed?
1. Chapter 1

Ok ladies and gems, I got inspired to write this due to my first YnM fick, this is a major "what if" and should have taken place in the 11 th chapter of "Perfect drug", but since the idea was almost too adorable, I decided to grant it a separate story status.

Rickety yours,

Morality

* * *

Meifu, Wataris office.

-"Watari, sorry to disturb you, I just finished my tasks and didn't want to sit in the office. May I stay here for a while?" 003 flew to him, settling on his shoulder.

-"Yes, sure, besides, I have this new potion and I can't find anybody to test it on." Tsuzuki looked at him suspiciously.

-"Don't tell me this is a gender switching potion." Watari shook his head.

-"Its a truth serum." A giggle built up in Tsuzukis throat.

-"Sorry, Watari, but I'm too stressed to be your guinea-pig, but I think you should give Tatsumi some and ask why he is so keen on budget cuts." Watari snorted, heating the test-fluid and recording his observations. Tsuzuki ruffled 003s feathers and it hooted fondly.

Tsuzuki heard a door open abruptly. He jumped, breaking several containers with strange liquid and cutting his palms with the shards. Some of the substance got in his wounds. He winced, it burned.

-"Dammit, Tsuzuki, you're like a bull in china shop! Get out before you break anything else."

-"Oh, its you Tatsumi, sorry, Watari." The shadow master granted him a smile.

-"I've been looking for you, Tsuzuki, I've come to pick you up." Tsuzuki waved goodbye to Watari and left. Although his wounds had healed, his palms still burnt.

_Mental note, ask Watari what was in those flasks, when he calms down._

Watari started cleaning up the mess Tsuzuki made and only then realized what special flasks he had broken.

-"Darn, all that effort!! It would only serve him right if the potion worked." Watari fumed. "I'd better go look up some dresses."He snorted. "OOH I hope it works." Now he was even glad that Tsuzuki had been clumsy.

The mortal world

Tsuzuki was walking alongside with Tatsumi. His palms were numb and the feeling was spreading through his body, soon it was difficult to move. Tatsumi noticed it and supported Tsuzuki concerned.

-"Are you allright, Tsuzuki?" Tsuzuki shook his head, of course he wasn't. His vision was fading. The concerned calls of Tatsumi were becoming more and more distant. _Is it death? _

Next morning, Tatsumis appartement. 

Tsuzuki opened his eyes and stretched. The bed was comfortable, even a bit too comfortable to be his own. He shot up in a sitting position. The bedroom was certainly unfamiliar. He glanced down to see that he was only in his briefs, but something was amiss, and there were certain extra appendages in the place they shouldn't be. He looked at the two bouncy mounds of flesh that were now stuck to his rib-case. His eyes widened and he released a high-pitched shriek. But then shot a hand in front of his mouth, his voice had changed as well.

Within minutes Tatsumi stood in the doorway leading out of the bedroom.

-"What's wrong, Tsuzuki?" The first thing he noticed was that Asatos body contoures were rounded. His ex-partner was sobbing in bed, holding sheets close to him.

-"Asato, what happened?" He looked into his face, two purple eyes were starring back, but the face had changed. It was more feminine, with finer features When Tsuzukis sheet slid off his torso, it revealed two small, but shapely breasts. Tatsumi blushed and draped the sheets over Tsuzuki, not wanting to cause him more distress. He patted him on the back and left the room.

Wataris office.

The phone was ringing, he yawned, stretched and answered.

-"Tatsumi, do you know what time it is?"

-"Watari, YOU PERVERT, WHAT DID YOU DO TO TSUZUKI!!!" Watari had to put in all effort to stay calm and not leap up with joy.

-"I have no idea, honestly, I didn't do anything to him, but if there is a problem, you should arrive."

Tatsumis appartement

-"No, I'm not going anywhere like this." Tsuzuki protested, now clad in his usual suit, that actually made him look quite desirable. His shirt was now a bit tight around the bosom and his hips were standing out.

-"You look nice even as a girl." Tsuzuki blushed scarlet.

-"I'm not a girl and now I look like a transvestite! And I need a bra." He was frustrated. He paced around the room until he was caught in a strong embrace. Tsuzuki calmed down a bit, his delicate frame being rocked in Tatsumis hands. Tsuzuki looked up only to meet gentle blue irises looking at him fondly.

-"Tsuzuki san, I Don't want to profit of your misfortune, but it is the only time this would be justified." Tsuzukis mind was so hazy, he barely understood what the secretary said. Asato gasped when Tatsumi leant down steal a kiss from him. A small moan escaped Tsuzuki and the shadow master took it as a signal to continue. He grazed his lips against Tsuzukis, licking them, asking a permission to enter. Tsuzuki let him in, savouring every feeling, being unable to stop. _What is going on with me? I should stop, this isn't right, but I can't. _

Tatsumis hands roamed the small of his back, caressing Tsuzuki gently, he lifted his desired one and seated him/her on the table, grinding into him. Tatsumi planted kisses down Tsuzukis jaw line, unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his bare, creamy breasts. He felt Tsuzukis legs wrap around him, pressing Tatsumi into him even more, Tsuzuki felt secretaries desire for him, it was hot. They both wanted more, but couldn't. It was the first and the last time they would do it, he thought. They parted, panting from a kiss. Tatsumi momentarily regretted what he'd done.

-"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but you're so beautiful, Tsuzuki." Asato blushed, he couldn't come to terms that the recent change of his gender had triggered such change in his friend. And he was unsure whether he could call him a friend now. And what would others say about it?

* * *

Thats it for now folks, tell me if I should continue. Because I have loads of ideas for this little storry.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyaaa ok ladies and gents, this is da next chapter. Thank you for your patience and reviews (chazmy, Sueona).

Important issue: I like Muraki xTsuzuki pairing, but I think some Tatsumi + Tsuzuki drama would suit nicely, so here it is, chappie where Tatsumi and Tsuzuki sort their things out and through, maybe.

Hardworkingly yours,

Morality

* * *

Wataris office

-"What do you mean there is no antidote?" Tsuzuki squeaked bewildered. He hated his girlie voice, his fine-boned body and all curves that made him what he was now.

-"The serum wasn't tested, I wasn't even sure it would cause such effect." Tsuzuki was at loss of words, somebody up there truly hated him.

-"Stay calm, there is really nothing to be worried about."

-"Easy for you to say, you weren't the one who'd been groped like some 3 times this morning. And someone even said I really had to let my femininity out." Watari started laughing at Tsuzukis mishaps. The latter frowned and punched the scientist in the stomach.

-"Not funny."He pouted and stormed out of the room. He went down the corridor, ignoring all the glances, mostly male glances, that followed him. _What does he think he is, making fun of me. Even if I have twin melons attached to my chest, this is no laughing matter. There is one advantage though, Muraki wouldn't recognize me._ _I only wish my disguise was not permanent. _

He stomped into his workplace and saw that Hisoka was at work already. He glanced up to acknowledge his partner.

-"Oh, hey, Tsuzuki." He continued sorting through his papers. Then suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. The somebody, who had just entered, looked somewhat alike Tsuzuki and wore his clothes, but wasn't him.

Hisoka jumped to his legs, opposing the intruder, then he noticed it was a girl.

-"Who are you and what have you done to Tsuzuki?"

-"Nothing, its me, Hisoka, don't be afraid." Hisoka frowned, unable to believe, but when he looked into te girls eyes, he threw his suspicions aside. Only Tsuzuki possessed this pair of startlingly purple eyes.

-"What happened to you? "

-"An accident in the lab."

-"Oh, Is it permanent?"

-"I have no idea." Tsuzuki sighed and flopped on his chair, burying in the papers. Work should distract his uneasy mind. As if on cue, Tatsumi entered saying hey had an extra meeting with chief that afternoon.

At the meeting they discussed another case of mysterious happenings. Tsuzuki tried being composed, but he noticed his colleagues stealing glances of him, when he wasn't watching. That was distracting. _Why should everybody go crazy just because one unfortunate experiment, its not like I am a girl to begin with. This is stupid, what next – flowers and perfumes?_ He giggled a bit too loud for his own good.

- "Tsuzuki San, you're assigned on this case, stop daydreaming and pay attention. The recent change in your appearance doesn't change your duties." Tsuzuki jumped to full attention.

- "You will be expected to mingle with the crowd and find out as much as possible. And Tsuzuki, since you'll be staying like this for a longer time, find some appropriate clothing."

- "Hai, chief." Tsuzuki sighed. _Where am I going to find anything appropriate?_

By the end of the day Tsuzuki was frustrated, he had found out that none of Wakabas dresses would fit him, simply because he was taller. _Perfect, just perfect, and what am I supposed to do now?_ He bumped into Tatsumi.

-"Tsuzuki, . . . what's wrong? Is there any way I can help you?" Tsuzuki stuttered and blushed remembering what happened between them in the morning.

-"Em, yes, I mean no, I don't think so, I, I'm simply lost a bit, em, . . . and, and there's nothing to be . . ." He was stopped by a finger on his lips.

-"You need a dress, right?" Tsuzuki looked at him the cute way he usually did, unaware of the effect it left on the secretary.

-"Yes, I do."

-"Then come, I will help you." Tsuzuki hesitated for a moment.

-"Don't worry, nothing will happen, I promise." Tsuzuki nodded enthusiastically, for some reason he felt like going shopping.

The mall

Tsuzuki fidgeted at the entrance of the store that read "_Lingerie_", uncertain whether he should go in.

-"What is the matter, Tsuzuki, I thought you needed . . ." Tatsumi was silenced by Tsuzukis palm.

-"I know, but I am not a girl." He whispered nervously.

-"You are one now, so you have full rights to enter."

-"What if they suspect something?"

-"They won't, trust me."

-"OK. As long as you go with me." Tatsumi rolled his eyes, but obeyed the plea of his friend.

-"Good day, how can I help you?" The saleswoman greeted both.

-"Well, I need those things, well, for." Tsuzuki tried expressing his point, using a wide range of gestures.

-"Undergarments." Tatsumi stated simply.

-"I see, dear, come with me, I have just the thing for you." The woman lead Tsuzuki away, he glanced at Tatsumi, his eyes saying – HELP ME. Tatsumi morphed into shadows, just in case.

Fitting-room

-"I wonder how women manage to fasten these things once they don't see what they're doing." Tsuzuki muttered trying to put the bra on. Then suddenly he felt a breeze, two hands ordered the snap. Tsuzuki froze. Then the attentions went to his front. Invisible fingers ordered his bosom in the fitting bra, so that it looked nicely and felt comfortable. Tsuzuki fought to suppress a yelp, he liked the touch, but it was unexpected.

-"That's better, don't you think?" He felt the warm breath in his ear, that sent shivers down his spine.

-"I suppose." Tsuzuki mumbled. That was very, very weird. He felt the presence leave and sighed. _Being a woman is not easy at all._

After buying several pieces of womans underwear, they found some decent feminine clothing – several blouses and skirts. After all fitting, Tsuzuki was exhausted.

-"My, that was something, I have not tried so many clothes on for whole my life." He sighed, collapsing on a bench.

-"Tired already, Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi smiled at him.

-"Thank you for helping me through this, but, yes, I'm rather tired."_ And hungry. _He mentally added, his belly joining up with an enthusiastic_ Growl._

-"Would you like to join me for lunch?"

-"I don't mean to be a burden. . . " Tsuzuki truly didn't want to spend more time with the shadow master, simply because it was bound with more weird stuff happening to him, and he had already experienced enough for one day.

-"I insist, as an apology." Tsuzukis mind screamed at him not to, but he accepted.

The restaurant

Tsuzuki pondered on the strange behaviour of his friend. It was like he had a crush on him. Tsuzuki suspected that Tatsumi liked him in more than one way, but he'd been always discreet about it, however now it was like the most of his restraints had been just blown away.

Tatsumi wiped a smudge off Tsuzukis rosy lips.

-"Feeling better?"

-"Yes, thank you again, for everything, Tatsumi."

They left the restaurant, wandering through the night city. Tatsumi suggested he'd walk Tsuzuki back home.

-"Tatsumi san, what is happening, why is everybody acting so weird? I mean, the only thing that's changed is my appearance." Tsuzuki asked shyly, trying to clear some matters between them.

-"Tsuzuki, that's normal, men are supposed to like women, don't take on so. I'll make sure Watari finds the antidote. As for this morning, I regret what I did and promise it will not happen again." Tsuzuki felt sorry for his friend. Spontaneously, he hugged the secretary. Tatsumis eyes widened, the warmth and feel of Tsuzuki against him, sent sparks of desire through his body. But he promised he wouldn't lay a hand on him.

-"You're forgiven, Tatsumi, don't dwell on that any further."

-"May I hold you for a bit longer?"

-"If it will make you feel better." Tatsumi embraced Tsuzuki, as if wanting to protect him from the whole world. The now female man, felt moisture in his bangs, he looked up to see one lonely tear running down the soft cheek.

-"Tatsumi, why are you?"

-"Shh, I will be fine." He fondled Tsuzukis soft chestnut tresses, minutes passed, or were those hours? It was hard to tell. They parted without a word, both knowing it was never meant to be.

* * *

Morality: _Sniff sniff_, oh, hell, did I actually shed a tear at it? Did I?

Muraki: If you dont insert me in the next chapter, Ill kill you and massacre the rest of your family.

Morality: Do I have an alternative?

Muraki: No

Morality: So modest, a true murderer.

Muraki: Perhaps you would like me to operte on you?

Morality: If you were the last doctor on the planet, maybe. _Goes to write some more_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour or soir my readers, this is the next chapter.

Somewhat sick,

Morality

* * *

Hisoka arrived at the site – the manor of some rich person. 

-"Hurry up." The teenager called obviously irritated.

-"But these heels are killing me." Tsuzuki whined dragging behind. The lace high heels looked great on him, but the problem was, he had never worn them before. His lambent skirt draped beautifully around his hips and tights, and a fitting blouse revealed a nicely-shaped cleavage. Tsuzuki squatted elegantly and undid the buckles of his shoes, stepping out of them and accompanying Hisoka barefooted.

-"Ah, that's much better. It's a good thing they pebbled their drive ." Tsuzuki frolicked and twirled, happy he'd gotten rid of the infernal footwear.

-"Stop making fool of yourself."

-"I thought I looked sillier trying to balance on those." He gestured towards the pair of shoes in his arm. Hisoka only huffed and continued through the well-kept Baroque style garden.

-"You're no fun at all today." Tsuzuki pouted, obediently following his waspish partner. The both were observed by a pair of mismatched eyes. One silver iris glinted with curiosity. _My my, a new partner? How dull, I liked the previous one much better. Although there is something cunning about that woman. I wonder who she is._ Muraki smelt a white rose, he'd seen such perfect body only once before. _Have I found an equivalent?_

He was still recovering after Kyoto. His powers had grown since then, but his body still had to adjust. I'm_ almost grateful you stabbed me then, Tsuzuki san. I wish I could pay you back in the same coin._ _And I'll make sure you won't escape this time. _He released a low chuckle. Still, he felt very tired. He'd taken refuge in this "sanctuary"of the western world. All thanks to Oryias connections. One frequenter of his restaurant had offered help. Now Muraki was leading a quiet life in this mansion, mostly sleeping and doing research in his vigil. Once he'd realized what he had become, time didn't matter to him. He figured it had something to do with the fire of the Serpent or Saki's death by his hand, sort of. However this realization brought up more questions as any realization did, for that fact.

After the fatal night in Kyoto he'd also realized what fool he'd been. Even after his death, his hated half-brother had had control over his life. Come to think of it, Muraki had spent . . . how many years that was again? Let's say most of his existence to revive that person whom he hated so much. Just to take Saki's life himself. It dawned on him. _I was thoughtless, how could I have killed him once he came to life, with Tsuzukis immortal body sustaining him? _He shook his head. _That wasn't even evil, that was plain stupid. _He remembered his victims. That was fun, he had to admit he missed the thrill of the hunt, the warm stickiness of blood on his fingers. _Ah_ He sighed, _Nostalgia does no good at all, I should continue my research. _

Still, he lingered at the window, watching the peculiar girl walking alongside with the teenage trouble-maker._ Hmm, I guess they're here because of me. _He withdrew from the window, they mustn't know he is here.

Hisoka glanced at the opened window of the manor, seeing a glimpse of white, he stopped abruptly, Tsuzuki bumped into him.

-"Hisoka, what's wrong?" The kid shook his head.

-"No, nothing, I thought I saw somebody." Tsuzuki knew Hisoka wanted to hunt Muraki down for what he had done to them both.

-"Do you think He might be here?" Tsuzuki asked in a hushed voice.

-"We're about to see that." Hisoka saw Tsuzuki shudder, but he soon shook it off. They proceeded to the front door._ Hmm, I wonder why Hisokas so nervous. Perhaps it is the increased spiritual activity in the region that is upsetting him so much, although I can feel nothing. Oh, yeah, right, he's an empath._

Tsuzuki was in the world of his own when Hisoka knocked the door and said they were the stand-in servants. The senior butler acknowledged them both with a nod of the head and held the door open for them to enter. Tsuzuki glanced around, his mouth agape.

-"Wow, such grand place, with an impressive amount of fancy stuff in it." The butler gave him a look that said – Its_ self evident, you simpleton. _However Hisoka clicked his tongue in distaste.

-"Its tasteless." He announced, earning a death glare from the servant. They both were lead through impressive hallways – all mahogany and velvet, shiny gold and silk tapestry with Japanese motive. Tsuzuki continued to OOH and AAH, when they came into the office of the householder.

-"Welcome to this island of French culture in Japan. I'm certain you'll like to work here." The man stood up from the leather chair that stood behind a large oak cabinet. Hisoka noticed the way that man looked at Tsuzuki, it infuriated him, _how dares he look so lustfully at Asato, my partner. _One particular sight from the mans mind made the boy sick to the stomach Hisoka had to admit, he also found Tsuzukis looks appealing, not like he'd ever confess it. Still, the householder was as perverted as sophisticated he looked.

-"I'm Haiu Tasoka ant this is my cousin – Amie Yokushe." He gestured towards Tsuzuki who was still busy inspecting the starred ceiling. Not getting any response, Hisoka nudged Tsuzuki in Ribs.

-"H-hai, Amie at your service." Tsuzuki chirped, giggling uneasily.

-"I see, you may adres me as Monsieur Legare or simply master. That is it, Moulain shall introduce you to your tasks." Mulain aka elderly butler, lead them to the staff quarters where they unpacked. Their room was a small studio – they both had separate rooms bur shared a bathroom and a corridor. Ten minutes later Mulain returned with their uniforms and said they were starting the next morning and that the rest of the day was theirs.

Tsuzuki changed into something more comfortable, when he was finished, he decided to check on his partner. Without knocking he barged into Hutchison room, who was trying his uniform on.

-"Baka! Have you ever heard about knocking?" But when he glanced at the older partner, all insults fled him, because he was stunned by Tsuzukis appearance – fitting breeches, that accented his shapely legs, tennis shoes and a loose shirt the lower part of which was tied in a knot, revealing slender waist. Tsuzuki looked like a careless country girl, both innocent and hot. Hisoka noticed that he was staring. Quickly, he shook himself out of the daze, feeling his burning cheeks.

-"Care to take a look around?" Tsuzuki offered in his usual tone, the only difference was, the effect it left on the teenager. Not wanting to embarrass himself, Hisoka tried to get Tsuzuki away from him, just to calm his racing heart

-"You go, I'll catch up with you." Hisoka mumbled. Tsuzukis cheerful expression turned into concern.

-"Hisoka, are you allright? You look a bit feverish." He tried reaching to his partners flushed brow, but his hand was smacked away.

-"It's allright. Just go, I need to be alone for a while." Tsuzuki shrugged and left.

_Damn, what's happening, Tsuzuki is my partner, no more and no less. Still, Tsuzuki is cute, as a girl. I wonder if he's a girl down there as well. WHAT AM I THINKING?!!! I'd expect Muraki to think like that. Tsuzukis not guilty for being the way he is, it is probably awful for him to have all those men pining after him. I'll protect him from that._

Tsuzuki went out, breathing deeply, he knew that should have looked stupid, but he liked spring. He twirled a bit – he liked dancing and now had an excuse for that, if being an opposite sex could be read as an excuse. He wandered the vast garden aimlessly when he found a bush maze. The shinigami felt like Alice in wonderland, carefully lurking in the trimmed, green passages. He didn't know why. But he felt joy of just being alive, Watari said it had something to do with oestrogen – female hormone or something, anyway, that felt good. In close to no time, he ran into a man, not older than 25, quite attractive, he wore a work suit and held pruning-shears. Tsuzuki stuttered, that was unexpected.

-"Whoa there, lady, you shouldn't be wandering here, these are private grounds." He smiled a bit too friendly at Tsuzuki.

-"I work here." He retorted rising her chin.

-"You must be the new babe everyone's talking about. I see you like the maze." Tsuzukis jaw dropped, BABE_? I'd just arrived._ He started feeling even more uncomfortable, it seemed like the gardener was talking to his cleavage, or at least his gaze lingered there.

-"Yes, it's quite nice, I'll be on my way then." Tsuzuki tried escaping the unwanted company, but was caught by the arm. _Oh what now?_

-"What is it?" He tried sounding normal.

-"You look lost, I'll guide you out." The gardener snaked his hand around Tsuzukis naked waist, leading him in some direction. The shinigami felt the heated, sweaty forearm press into his sensitive skin. He tried hard not to wince in disgust. The man continued babbling on something about the trees, spring and romance or whatever. Tsuzuki on the other hand wanted to get a hell away from the man.

-"Em, thank you, but I'm not lost." The gardener didn't seem to notice this polite statement, instead his hand "accidentally"slipped lower to Tsuzukis firm buttocks. A certain pair of silver eyes narrowed at the sight. Certain pale lips were pulled into a sneer.

-"I said, I'm not lost! Stop groping me! And leave me alone!" Asato was fuming, unable to take more of this fawning, pawing jackass.

-"Oh, sorry, miss holy virgin, I've seen better sluts in the meat market." Tsuzuki balled his fists. He spun around abruptly and punched the man in the face. _Oh, that felt good. _Tsuzuki watched the man swear and double up with pain.

-"Stay away from me." Tsuzuki hissed venomously and stormed off. The remaining day was weird allright. Male servants cast him lustful glances, but nobody dared to approach him. _News travels fast, that's a good thing._ However the maids were simply suspiciously watching him, although some expressed their fondness of Tsuzukis bravery.

Being tired as he was after the day spent exploring the vast grounds, Tsuzuki showered and prepared for bed. He slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night Tsuzuki woke up, bothered by a strange feeling of being watched. He sat up in the dark and cast a look around. Unable to spot anybody, he called quietly.

-"Hisoka?" no answer.

-"Who's there?"still no answer. Tsuzukis breaths quickened. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, the matteres sunk behind him._ THERES somebody in my room!!!_Tsuzuki was about to scream when one soft palm silenced him and another held him in place. Tsuzuki tossed in the firm grip of this somebody, trying to free himself, but to no avail. Frightened and tired, Tsuzuki panted to calm his breaths.

-"If I'll release you, will you scream?" Tsuzuki shook his head. The palm covering his mouth was lifted, allowing him to take deeper breaths. However the other hand still held him fast in place, against the mans chest.

-"Who are you? " Tsuzuki whispered to the night.

-"I'm nobody to you, fair lady." Tsuzuki made a sound of annoyance.

-"What do you want from me?" He was starting to relax due to the silky voice behind him and the warmth of the embrace.

-"Your presence." Tsuzuki felt warm breath being released in his bangs.

-"Why?" The man nuzzled his neck, sending shivers down Tsuzukis spine.

-"I'm a dragon guarding a treasure and you're the treasure I guard." These words made Tsuzukis heart race. The man places a palm over the spot where Tsuzukis heart beat.

-"Like a hummingbird, don't be afraid, I'll not harm you." He stroked Tsuzukis hair with his free arm. Getting his lovely to calm down, when the feminine form in his arms relaxed, Muraki leant back, so that Tsuzuki rested on his chest and between his legs. Tsuzuki yelped at the unsuspected motion, but laid still. There was something mesmerizing about that man. The warmth he was in, made him feel drowsy. Normally he would have fought his way to freedom, but this was rather enjoyable. The stranger did nothing against his will, well except invading his personal space. However this invasion was welcomed. He felt warm and safe, the hold around him was loose and allowed as much movement as he pleased. No words were spoken, the stranger just stroked him until Tsuzuki dozed off.

Muraki placed a kiss on those velvety lips and disappeared from Tsuzukis room.

* * *

Muraki- Did we just cuddle?

Tsuzuki (dazed) - Waarm, snugggly, sleepy, fluffy, PIE.

Morality - Yep, dear doc. youre the gentle man. (SNIGGER, my revenge on you threatening me)

Muraki - You vile, vindictive creature.

Tsuzuki+Morality - Cuddles.

Muraki (rolls an eye) - Well, at least I appeared.

Morality - Yeah, and got into Tszukis bed with little to the non effort.

Muraki - Yeah, lying like a log, watching paint dry is more fun than this.

Morality - Trust me, youll not regret being patient.

Muraki - I expect not to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Ladies and gents - this is not a lemon yet, BUT here Muraki gets the idea hed been snuggling with Tsuzuki after all, that brings him out oof depression. And so on, ok, have fun reading.

Yours in sleepless nights,

Morality

* * *

Next morning.

-"Wake up, we're going to be late!" Hisoka was shaking his partner forcefully.

-"Huh? Wha? Just five more minutes." The boy was frustrated, there was no way of waking that log up. _Wait a minute._ Hisoka grabbed the closest flower vase, that had a white rose in it, and hurled its contents at the sleepy form.

-"Yaaa." Tsuzuki screeched, bolting up.

-"Serves you right." Hisoka stated proudly only to be hit by a pillow square in the face.

-"Ha! Gotcha!" Tsuzuki cheered ."That's for wetting my bed!" Hisoka blushed at the sight of his not too clothed partner. He turned around murmuring.

-"Just get dressed will you?" Tsuzuki glanced down at his bosom. Blinking a few times. _Is it me or have they gotten bigger?_ Truly, now his breasts were a little bit rounder and heavier. Tsuzuki sighed frustrated._ Watari, if I get out of this alive, I'll make you take that serum yourself. _

Tsuzuki ordered his bed and struck his thumb on something sharp, he cursed under his breath, sucking on the punctured finger and looking for that sharp object. And he found it – a white rose, it wasn't there the night before – fragrant and tempting, it was beautiful. He smelt it, remembering his late-night encounter._ I wonder who that man was and should I tell Hisoka about this._ He shook his head, he didn't want to be late on his first day, he'd tell him later.

Hisoka looked at the watch. 5 minutes left, _If Tsuzuki doesn't hurry up, I'll . . . _

-"They have got to be kidding me!" Tsuzuki whined. Hisoka entered his chamber to stop dumbstruck. Tsuzukis attire was, well, a mini version of a French maid. Tsuzuki glared at his reflection in mirror.

-"This is humiliating." Hisoka muttered under his breath. "Wait, I'll talk to Mulain, he should find a fitting change." The teenager left and arrived in a while with the elderly butler following him. -"You want to tell me that this is the proper uniform of maids here?" He practically yelled at Mulain, who told there was nothing to be done with it and if they didn't like it, they could seek other jobs. Since they had a mission to complete they didn't really have any other choice.

-"I knew the owner of this house was a perverted bastard, but now I see that his servant is no better." Hisoka fumed. Tsuzukis mood was grim.

-"Fine, I don't care how I look, It's not like I'm a girl in the first place." Hisoka watched his partner straighten, lift her chin and march out of the room.

_Too bad nobody else knows that. _Hisoka pondered, he didn't want to brake Tsuzukis spirits, he'd need all the support he could get.

The first part of the day was fine, since all of the male servants had gone outside to tend to their duties, however the midday drew nearer, meaning they'd return for lunch. By that time Tsuzuki had gotten himself an extra task – cleaning the householder fireplace. For some reason all housemaids that heard it, started whispering to themselves excitedly. Tsuzuki really wished to know what they were talking about, but they wouldn't tell him.

Tsuzuki entered the over-furnished room. Legare was sitting at the table, filling some papers. However when he granted Tsuzuki a look, he thought the man tried to rip the last shreds of skimpy clothing off him. Feeling uneasy, Tsuzuki said hello to his would be employer and started cleaning the ashes out of the fireplace. The first thing he noticed was – the bureau stood opposite the fireplace, secondly, his short skirt revealed much more than any self-respecting lady would like to and thirdly, the scribbling at the desk had stopped. Tsuzuki glanced over shoulder to see the man unashamedly looking at his butt._ Full moon tonight, shall I lend you a telescope, you git?_

Frowning, Tsuzuki stood up and ordered his skirt. There wasn't that much ash in the fireplace to call him in the first place. Legare stood up and approached Tsuzuki

-"I've heard you don't like your attire." He was so close Tsuzuki could feel his breath.

-"Yes, I think it is humiliating." He stood up proudly.

-"However I think it suits you nicely." Tsuzuki was being backed up into the wall.

-"I'm most certain you mistake me for somebody I'm not." Tsuzuki continued firmly, determined to fight for his rights.

-"I think hiding such works of art under cloth should be punished by law." Now he looked up the shapely cleavage. Tsuzuki blushed – The man was as bad as Muraki, though Muraki had style, this guy, however, was plain disgusting.

-"I think harassment (he left out sexual) IS punishable by law." Tsuzuki continued sternly. "I demand you to cease intruding my personal space." The householders features changed into an angry scowl.

-"What makes you think you can demand anything here?" Tsuzuki was pushed roughly against the wall. He fought back a whimper and threw a punch at the man, but missed. Tsuzukis arm was now caught in a very painful way.

-"Ow, let me go! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!" Tsuzuki yelled, boy he wanted to just extinguish this person, however there was a _"no magic allowed" _rule around people. _Stupid rules._

-"Oh I will let you go, right when I'm finished with you." Tsuzuki felt the mans arm go up his inner tight, shinigami winced.

-"Oh yes, I wonder if you're still a virgin." Tsuzuki narrowed his eyes and almost released his wrath upon the man, when suddenly somebody knocked at the door. Tsuzuki was unhanded to fall gracelessly on the ground.

-"Come in." Mulain entered, carrying an envelope. He didn't even glance at Tsuzuki, most probably he'd grown accustomed to such things happening. Legare frowned at his servant.

-"Couldn't this wait?"

-"No, sir, its from our guest." Tsuzuki saw a glimpse of fright on the householder's face. Mulain left and Tsuzuki was going to follow him.

-"Where do you think you're going?" Tsuzuki stopped in his tracks to turn his full attention to the man. Legare was reading the note. Silence lingered.

* * *

_Monsieur Legare,_

_Knowing your (sexually was left out AGAIN) deviant ways, I must request you to keep off the new servant girl. Don't ask for trouble, she's mine._

_Doctor M

* * *

_

Legare glared at the shred of paper and then turned to Tsuzuki.

-"What are you still doing here?"

-"I thought you said . . "

-"There will be no slacking until your shift is over."

-"Slacking?!" Tsuzuki glared daggers at the householder. _Way to go, its my first day on job and I'm picking a quarrel. _Still, the statement was unfair, he was almost violated.

-"Yes, slacking, and if you tell anyone about this." He caught Tsuzukis throat. "There will be consequences." Tsuzuki choked a bit, wincing from the tight pressure on his neck

-"Do not ...waste your threats on . . me. I care ... not for ... myself .. " Legare released Tsuzuki noticing his maid was unable to breathe.

-"Well, then, perhaps you care for your cousin." The householder added venomously, looking at the challenging woman. Tsuzuki stepped out of his self – protection daze. Hisoka shouldn't be involved in this.

-"I will tend to my duties." She said obediently and left.

Hisoka was on his brake and wandered outside for some fresh air only to spot Tsuzuki weeping at the pond. He approached his partner carefully. Tsuzuki noticed movement on his left and growled as menacing as he could.

-"Get away from me or I'll punch you."

-"Tsuzuki, it's me" Asato turned to see his partner sitting next to him. Hisoka noticed his eyes were wet from crying.

-"What happened, Tsuzuki?" The brunette only shook his head. Hisoka couldn't help but notice how fragile Tsuzuki looked, almost like a china figurine. _Female completion definitely goes better with his personality. _Hisoka mentally slapped himself again.

-"I don't want to talk about it." Tsuzuki stated in a small voice. All the humiliation he suffered and so on throughout the day

-"Ok, then come, I'll whip up something for you, think I saw canned peaches and cream in the fridge just this morning."

Tsuzuki plopped on the bench at the table, he released a deep sigh and stared blankly as Hisoka buzzed about the kitchen. None of them noticed a thirtyish woman sitting in the corner, drinking tee. Her hair was dark brown with stray strands of silver in them.

-"What happened to you, sweetie?" She asked Tsuzuki, who snapped out of his daze, However Hisoka was faster.

-"Oh, miss Ukyou, sorry, we didn't notice you. My cousin had had a bad day."

-"I see that old pervert Mulain has outdone himself this time."

-"What do you mean?"

-"He's responsible for staff uniforms."

-"Bastard." Hisoka mumbled adding cream to peaches.

-"My thoughts exactly, I see you've fought, at least some of the guys back at stables had nasty bruises." She smirked at Tsuzuki."Good going, hopefully my brother hasn't gotten you."

-"Who is he?"

-"The householder."

-"He almost did." Tsuzuki said grimly

-"Almost? I wonder what stopped him. You're a new one here, right?" Tsuzuki nodded. "Well, there is one thing you should know; this place is somewhere south from hell for such lovelies as yourself. As for the rest of maids, most of them are whores, so don't get offended of their bitchy ways."

-"Do you live here as well?"

-"No, I hate this place, I've only come for a visit, and my brother isn't the one I'm visiting."

-"How so?"

-"Let's say we disagree on certain terms."

-"Oh." Tsuzuki was now spooning the sweet peaches.

-"Perhaps its not the best, but I have a solution for your uniform problem." She pointed at Tsuzuki, who's face lit up.

-"Really? Oh that would be wonderful, but why would you do it?" Concern showed in Tsuzukis amethysts.

-"For your fair eyes, lovely, for your fair eyes." Tsuzuki blushed, his unearthly eyes had never brought him any luck yet.

They followed Ukyou to the attic, where her room was. To their amazement, unlike the rest of the rooms, it was held in traditional Japanese style, as much as the architecture allowed it. They glanced around the vast room, it looked inhabited, although Ukyou claimed she'd arrived only that morning. A pleasant, familiar scent lingered in the room. It was emitted by a bouquet of white roses on the window still. Little clues indicated that the previous inhabitant of the room was male. A small flask of gentleman's colone stood on the nightstand and a fine-crafted walking-stick stood in the umbrella holder. A cinereous tie hung on the back of the chair.

An old man should have lived there – several strands of silvery hair were stuck to the comb.

Ukyou rummaged through her closet when something shiny, round and crimson fell off the shelf. Hisoka picked it up.

-"An earring." He stated, examining the little trinket. Ukyou made a thoughtful face as if trying to remember something or thinking hardly, but then smiled joyously at the teenager.

-"Oh, I thought I'd lost it, thanks for finding it."She hugged the boy, planting a kiss on his cheek and took the knickknack from him. Turning to rummage in the closet once again.

-"Aha, here they are!" She triumphantly handled a black bundle to Tsuzuki. "Go on, try them."

Those were a pair of thick, black leggings. Perhaps not too concealing, but more discreet.

-"You look good." Ukyou winked at him.

-"Thanks." Tsuzuki blushed, but was really glad he met the woman.

-"You may keep them if you want."

-"I most certainly will." Tsuzuki nodded

-"Ok shoo you two, I need my rest and you still have your duties." Hisoka and Tsuzuki followed her order obediently. The general impression however was, that they'd do anything she asked.

Ukyou stretched and eased herself into a couch. Oh It is so nice to have some rest after the journey. She fell asleep only to be woken by a hand stroking the side of her face, she didn't open her eyes, she knew who it was.

-"You've become reckless Kazutaka." She heard soft chuckles.

-"What makes you think so?" She felt weight settle on the side of the couch.

-"Leaving so many clues, honestly." She handed him the red earring.

-"I did that on purpose."

-"I wonder whether you ever cease to plot."

-"Hmm."

-"How are you?"

-"Better."

-"Liar." Ukyou imagined him rolling his eye and shaking the silvery head. Muraki sighed.

-"It has little to do with my state of health." Ukyou smirked, eyes still closed.

-"Yeah, you'll die physically composed." She spoke ironically.

-"My is someone edgy today?"

-"Has someone eaten breakfast today?" She heard another sigh. She knew Muraki all too well and sometimes it frightened him.

-"I was busy." Ukyou knitted her eyebrows together.

-"Kazutaka Muraki, you're worst than my five-year -old son."

-"I made you some medicine." He defended.

-"Now tell me, if you quit the scene, who'll make it for me?"

-"You'll always have the prescription."

-"Yes, but you're the only one able to make it." She opened her eyes and rose to a sitting position. She hated Murakis melancholic turn of the mind. Even when he was a ruthless murderer and an evil person altogether, he was better than now. Sometimes she wanted to slap some mind into that man. A silvery orb looked at her, Muraki now often took his fake eye out or didn't bother to put it back in. He usually patched the hollow.

-"You're depressed, admit it."

-"There's no point in repeating the obvious."

-"Fine, then you'll have something to eat and have some fresh air afterwards. I'll have the purple eye girl bring it up for you. She's a peach." A strange expression crossed Murakis face, he frowned looking at the woman.

-"What did you say her eye color was? "

-"Purple, violet if you please." Muraki made a thoughtful expression.

-"It wouldn't happen to be the new maid?"

-"It would." Ukyou smirked, she saw a glimpse of that insane glint in Kazutakas eyes, his lips slowly pronounced _Tsu-zu-ki. _He was back.

-"Ukyou. You must stay in this room overnight."

-"Wha? Then where will you be sleeping?"

-"Elsewhere." The woman eyed him suspiciously.

-"What's up your mind?"

-"Clouding the issue. Don't fear, if there are visitors in your room this or the following night." Ukyou scoffed.

-"Nice going, women and children first eh?" Muraki smirked at her.

-"You have no idea."

* * *

Well if Ukyou and Muraki are old friends, I expect them to understand each other from half a word.

Muraki - Whats up my mind anyway?"

Morality - Aint gonna tell.

Tsuzuki - Peaches and cream, yumm

_/meanwhile Muraki is strangling Morality/_

Morality - _Cough _If youll kill me, wholl write a lemon some 2 chps ahead?

Muraki - About half a dozen of other writers.

Morality - Good point.

Muraki _smirks -_ I win

Ukyou - No, I do, now stop strangling the writer and go get some breakfast.

Morality - HAA HAA

Muraki _throws a writers block at Morality_

Morality - Can you even do that?


	5. Chapter 5

Hyias, guess Who's back with another romance chapter and by saying romance, I mean it – for everybody who thinks Muraki and Tsuzuki make a good couple.

Happily ever after yours, Morality

PS: I'm including many emotions and conflicts here, so it will not be all just fuzz and kisses.

* * *

Tsuzuki knelt in shower, holding to his sides, letting hot jets of water run down his back, he felt bad

and the only thing he'd gotten to know this day was – people still can be evil. If it was not one reason, it was another. Why was everyone so fond of seeing him hurt? One part of his mind wanted the stranger from the previous night to visit him again, lull him gently into sleep, not asking anything in return but touch. However Tsuzuki was also afraid, very rarely did people do things with no benefit to them, what if he will turns out to be as twisted and evil as everyone else?

Even more fright settled in his mind. Hisoka was away, he said he suspected something and was about to check it out. Who would be there to help if the man decided to take advantage of him? Tsuzuki shook his head,_ I'm such a fool, I'm fully capable of defending myself, the only thing is I must be on guard when he arrives, which means I mustn't fall asleep._ Tsuzuki washed quickly and wrapped himself in a big, fluffy towel. After a day spent wearing a tight Maid uniform, a T-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts felt like a blessing.

Tsuzuki stretched and settled for some good reading. Hours passed, but nobody came. Some part of him felt betrayed. _I really shouldn't feel that way, after all, he didn't say he'd come again._ With a sad sigh, Tsuzuki turned off the light and snuggled into sheets to gain at least some comfort and take his mind off the following day.

Muraki appeared in the servant's room, noticing his lovely was fast asleep. Something told him this was the guardian he'd been so infatuated with, still, his reason objected stating the obvious – Asato was a man.

Then why did all the little clues tell a different tale – this shinigami was like a female copy of him; everything – the flawless body, the hair, the way she acted and moved, Ukyou even stated she had the same eyes. There were three last things he had to witness to be entirely sure it was the same person. Those would be eyes, the scarred right wrist and the fact she recognized him. He still had to figure out how to do it. However now was the time he'd been waiting for. Kazutaka knew that with proper actions and without haste, she would give into him, all he needed was time and patience.

He leant to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. Tsuzuki startled, jumping up. But then he realized there was no threat and settled down.

-"I'm sorry I scared you." the dark figure took a seat opposite Asato on the matteres.

-"I'm fine, nothing to worry about, I thought somebody was attacking me." Tsuzuki released a nervous sigh, bringing his knees closer to him.

-"You should get some rest."

-"I thought you wouldn't come."

-"How could I leave my treasure unguarded?" That made Tsuzuki blush deeply, he was happy it was dark. Feeling the tension this statement caused, he continued.

-"Why are you upset?"

-"I-I'm not, I'm just a bit confused, I'm not used to working with such people."

-"They don't treat you as an equal?"

-"No, I fear they are too keen on treating me equally, but the matter is, I don't want to be like them and they're being mean to me for that." The dark shadow in front of Asato leant forward.

-"You're using far too tender words to describe the way they treat you." Tsuzuki could feel the warm breath of his companion.

-"Yes, my partner, I mean my cousin says I'm far too soft for this job." He sighed, resting his chin on his knees. "This is all because of my form, I mean if I wasn't a girl, I would have been treated more seriously."

-"You'd prefer being a man?"

-"Would I? I'd be happy! I wouldn't have to walk around with my wits out in case if somebody decided to paw me." He heard soft chuckles, familiar chuckles, a shudder ran up Tsuzukis spine.

Muraki was becoming more and more certain it was Tsuzuki, even the lingering silence proved the girl was suspecting something or even recognizing him.

-"I suspect, I'm making you feel uneasy. Good night, fair lady, I wish you pleasant dreams." Panic built up in Asatos chest, he didn't want to stay alone. He reached out into darkness in front of him, to stop the visitor from leaving. His palm collided with something soft and wet. A soft grunt of displeasure sounded in the darkness. Tsuzuki quickly withdrew, realising he'd poked his companion in the eye.

-"Oops, I'm so sorry, I-I just didn't want you to go. Please stay. Sorry again." He couldn't help but feel thrilled as weight settled behind him, hot breath warming his neck. Careful fingers removed strands of hair obscuring Tsuzukis ear, a far too familiar gesture. He trembled, feeling both – scared and excited.

-"As you wish, but promise me one thing." Tsuzuki shifted the way he thought he was facing the man.

-"What is it?"

-"Promise you will not regret for what you see in the morning." Tsuzuki blinked a few times.

-"Why would I?"

-"I just want to be certain." Muraki could imagine her pretty face being pulled into a thoughtful frown.

-"You have my word, I will not be sorry for what I see in the morning." Tsuzuki felt his neck being nuzzled and hands running down his arms.

-"Then I'll stay with you till dawn." Muraki whispered into the delicate ear, millimetres separating his lips from the rim of the ear. Tsuzuki suppressed a jolt and eased himself on the broad chest behind, letting himself be wrapped in the familiar, warm embrace. Asato shifted so that he was facing the man, he buried his nose in the shirt and inhaled the scent, he felt safe and content, tomorrow Tsuzukid find out who this man is, the last thing he knew before falling asleep was his crown being kissed.

Murakis woke up from the feeling of being watched. However he didn't give away a sign of his vigil. Instead, he tried to grasp the situation using his other 4 senses. He didn't hear slow, deep breaths, that indicated slumber, he felt a tinge of sweat in the air, there was pressure on his lower part of the body, meaning the girl was most probably was straddling his hips, awake and quite nervous. Now he felt heat radiating somewhere near his face.

Tsuzuki was studying him, task being easier with the man asleep. Asato couldn't believe his eyes. Although the features of the man had grown a bit more weary and silvery hair had grown a bit longer, there was no mistaking who it was. Carefully, he leant closer to examine an enviably delicate scar that covered the left eyelid and stretched from the eyebrow to the middle of the cheek. Its_ not like his left side of the face is visible anyway. _Tsuzuki reasoned.

-"Its not polite to stare, Tsuzuki san." To his enjoyment, he heard her gasp and felt the pressure recoil from his chest. Opening his eyes, he witnessed two shocked amethysts gazing at him, he wasn't wrong.

-"How did you know it was me?"

-"You've just unmasked yourself." Tsuzuki bit her lip cursing under her breath."However I had a hunch when you arrived, you're too much yourself to hide that with anything." Tsuzuki blushed, not knowing what to say. Generally he was lost because he didn't expect his vigile foe that close, that civilized and not trying to violate him.

-"If I was about to take you without your consent I would have done it already." Tsuzuki was even more confused."If you continue to fidget like that, I might as well change my disposition." Tsuzuki stilled, climbing off of the doctor and taking a seat next to him.

-"How did you . .em . ."

-"I didn't." Muraki stretched his legs.

-"What? Then this means . . "

-"Yes."

-"Why weren't Hisoka and I informed?"

-"There was no need. As much as I know the shadow master and chief were the only ones who knew apart of the count and Lord Emna." _Tatsumi,_ a pang of betrayal shot up Tsuzukis chest.

-"Why would they . . "

-"Tell me how you would react if you knew I've joined your ranks?"

-"You've got a point there." Muraki smiled contently at Tsuzuki.

- "I like the sense of humor your superiors have."

-"What do you mean?"

-"They said I keep every scar I ve obtained as long as it doesn't hinder my movements. Mind you I had broken legs and died because my rib case was smashed into my lungs, the autopsy read suffocation, so ease your mind, You weren't the one who killed me."

-"Oh." Tsuzuki felt a bit of indulgence in that voice and in fact, felt better.

-"Pretty morbid, I like it. Still, I must admit is, fate's been quite merciful in this regard, for as much as I know I have only 3- 4 livid gashes, including the one you gave me. So I guess there will be no sunbathing in public places for me." He gave him a thin smile.

-"Who's your partner then?"

-"I'm working solo."

-"What do you mean? Every shinigami has to have a partner, it's a rule."

-"Hmm, I think I've already answered that question." Tsuzuki frowned.

-"Yes, I guess you have. Em, so technically this means we're not enemies anymore and we don't have to fight, right?" Tsuzuki said thoughtfully.

-"I leave it up to you to decide." Muraki stretched comfortably on Tsuzukis bed and sat up. "Which reminds me, what happened to you?"

-"An accident in the lab." Asato replied frowning.

-"This is not permanent, I hope."

-"I have no idea... Um, Muraki. . About yesterday and the night before . .Were you being serious?" The doctor glanced at Tsuzuki with a strange expression. His now long strands of hair obscured his features from the purple eyed shinigami.

-"Apart from the . . . how should I say, surgical section, my attraction to you hasn't changed, Asato." He stated seriously, looking straight forward.

-"You mean you still like me even after I've attempted to, um . .kill . . you?" Muraki gave him one of his rare smiles.

-"At least now I should be safe, because you cannot do it again." He said chuckling. Tsuzuki stared at him wide-eyed, this man seemed to be the same, although something had changed. He had his charisma, but he'd shown him another part of himself.

Tsuzuki couldn't resist a temptation to kiss the now laughing man and so he did. Muraki didn't expect that. Gentle, almost timid lips were pressed against his. His natural eye widened, slowly becoming heavy lidded as he relished in the sensation, not knowing exactly what to do with his hands. Asato was about to withdraw, but found himself unable to do so, because one of doctors arms had snaked around his waist and another held his head in place. Tsuzuki was about to protest, when Muraki deepened the kiss, letting his lover explore every inch of his mouth. He didn't object when Tsuzuki pushed him down on the bed an continued the assault of his mouth. Regaining their breaths, Muraki smirked at him.

-"If I only knew dying was all I had to do. My, I never knew you had a taste for necro." Muraki purred seductively. Tsuzuki huffed at his kinky statement.

-"Don't you even dare to think that being dead is the only condition I have." Muraki gave him a grin and rolled them over so that he was on top.

-"But it definitely has its preferences." Tsuzuki blushed and was about to slap him, but he disappeared leaving a swirl of feathers behind, just in time when Hisoka entered his room.

-"Tsuzuki, wake up, it's time to. . . " The teenager stood dumbstruck, seeing his partner laying in the bed littered with white feathers, blushing like a school girl. "I was about to wake you, but . . What The Hell have you been doing?" Tsuzuki looked at him blinking several times.

-"I've . . . been . . . em, taking a pillow . . apart . . . tooooooo . . . work out my frustration." He finished happy he'd found a good excuse. Hisoka rolled his eyes.

-"O.K. , just make sure Mulain doesn't see that."

* * *

Ok, so there you have it, I explained things and got a story going, WooHooo

Muraki /_sharpening his dagger_/– What would you like, a leg or a breast?

Morality/_gulp_/ - I'm a vegetarian.

Muraki – I wasn't talking to you /l_ooks at Tsuzuki amorously_/

Morality/r_elieved/_ - Phew. So you're not going to kill me?

Muraki – Are you disappointed?

Morality/_giggles nervously_/ - Oh no noo, I'm perfectly content, _/checks pulse/ _warm and breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

Guess whos baaack .. sorry for the delay guys, had been lazy, dot my ideas in the head, but no inspiration wo write . . . such a dumbass, ok anyways here it is, Ive determined to write mone from now on . .. yeah, thats what they al say, You say and that might be just true, but its trying that counts, right, Right, oh please tell me it does!

Ok enough with walowing in my misery, here ya go folks.

The laziest ever

Morality

* * *

A silver-haired person wandered the dim streets, the dusk was setting, but it wasn't dark enough for the lanterns to be lit. An accidental passerby would have thought that the cloaked figure was an elderly person, a senior traveller from the west. His dark duster flapping faintly as he went, his every second step being accompanied by a metallic "click"or the stick. However his motions said he was a young person, since he moved swiftly, with somewhat feline stealth and a stick was needed only to complete the style, nothing more. His head was bent the way that the brim of his hat concealed his eyes. Pale lips were shut, but a faint scowl on them hinted he was irate. He entered a hostel and settled by a table, obviously waiting for somebody. 

A young, almost teenage man accompanied him. His features were young, but the look in his cold, green eyes stated the opposite. He gave his companion a welcoming, even warm smile. However his eyes stayed unbearably cruel and calculating. The other stranger removed his hat and responded the same way, his silver iris gleaming maliciously, but his features staying unreadable. The younger man begun.

-"It's such a pleasure to meet you, sweet brother." The pale man smirked in return.

-"I can't say I share these warm feelings of yours." The brown-haired man giggled lightly.

-"My, you hurt me, aren't you happy seeing me alive and in good health?Or you were so used to seeing my head, you forgot the rest of the body?" He teased.

-"You misunderstood me, sibling, I'm envious, seeing the Hell must have spat you back out." Came an even answer. The other man could practically taste the irony dripping from it.

-"Ah, yes, but the time hasn't spared you, has it? It is even fascinating, how our roles changed, I'm alive, you're half dead."

-"Nothing I'd regret."

-"Oh but you do." Muraki arched an eyebrow, snorting lightly.

-"Rubbish. I'm certain you know you're wasting my time, indulge me, I have plenty of it." He regarded his half-brother coolly, emotions threatening to overwhelm him. Saki sighed, in false sadness, matching brothers composure.

-"Always speaking in symbols. That's what I loved about you, and I still do, sadly not everyone is apt to understand them." Muraki yawned lightly, by that saying Saki's taunts didn't work on him.

-"I don't recall having trouble with that. Tell me if it is going to be long, I might as well order." He gestured to a waiter. Pretending not to notice a glare his half-brother cast him. It had always been this way with them. But unlike their previous encounters, now they were evenly matched.

-"You've grown since we last met." Saki smirked.

-"You wouldn't say." Muraki stirred his coffe lazily.

-"You probably wonder why I invited you here."

-"Oh, so a warm family reunion wasn't a reason then?" Murakis brows arched in fake amazement as he sipped the char.

-"Don't pretend to be stupid." Saki's tone had dropped to a low murmur."You promised me a body."

-"I promised you nothing, you survived only by my virtue."

-"Too true, how utterly foolish of you it was, still I saw a body and I want it."

-"Insatiable, aren't you? What would you do with it?"

-"This is not your concern, but you'll help me find him." Muraki started laughing at him, fits of chuckles shaking his body. He stilled soon, laugh also being just a mask, a way to humiliate the other.

-"What made you think I would help you?" Saki looked at him, his control over his brother had vanished, but maybe it wasn't too late to restore it.

-"Because, you've always obeyed me, even after my so-called death, you were the one who found the body for me and I'm determined to get it." Muraki eyed him curiously.

-"Well, I wish you luck then. You've wasted enough of my time." Muraki stood up, taking his coat, hat and stick.

-"We'll meet again, _brother_." He practically spat, empathizing the word.

-"You've grown dry, I was more entertained watching your head float in the tank." Muraki added, brushing a strand of hair out of his brothers angry face and left his miraculously reappeared sibling. He examined hair he'd caught between fingers. The DNA from it would be a starting material. None of his actions were pointless, and he'd have to inform the superiors, and Tsuzuki, no, scratch that, he has enough to worry about already. Still, he recognized himself in that man. He scowled,_ Just like me, this has advantages, and one major disadvantage. He'll do anything to get what he wants._

It was an end of a tiring week forTsuzuki, he felt so bad, he even started doubting his sanity. There had been no sign of Muraki since their last encounter in his room and he started thinking, he'd dreamt it all. The matters were going the way they were, however Ukyou and Hisoka proved to be the major support for him during these times. The unhappy week was going to an end, there was a party thrown in town on the occasion of springtime solstice. Ukyou insisted he and Hisokad come.

-"There's a party in nearby town, and you're coming with me."She announced.

-"But we still have our duties." Hisoka objected. They'd gotten a pretty nasty task, for Hisoka talking back this time.

-"All settled." The woman winked at him. Tsuzuki and Hisoka gaped at her. "Put your party faces on, we're going to have some fun tonight. Meet you downstairs in half an hour."

-"I can't believe she has a five year old son." Hisoka shook his head.

-"I like her, she's not like most of women her age you know." Hisoka agreed and they both went to get ready, they felt they deserved some good rest.

Half an hour later.

Ukyou greeted them downstairs dressed youthfully, but it suited her. Torn jeans and a short-sleeved shirt accompanied by cowboy boots, not too fancy, but effective. Tsuzuki sported simple breeches and a hugging, black and white striped fighter shirt, the look was completed by black sneakers and jacket. Hisoka sported a khaki shirt and blue jeans. They were set.

Ukyou lead them as if she knew the town like the back of her palm and most probably she did. She commented on one place or other. "Oh, see that inn? Many people had died there, nobody knew why, until they found out the innkeeper was a serial killer. They hung him." " Ooh, this is the best place in the town if you like books – the library." "Don't ever go into this pub, it's a brothel, not officially so." "Ah, and we're here, this place was a blast at least a year ago, I know it looks rather shabby, but it's a true pearl, trust me."

The pub was nice inside, it was called "Cuba" and had different styles blended in it, including the flag of the country, black and white TV that showed salsa all day long, a retro refrigerator, mismatched lustres hung from the ceiling, cigarillo and cigar boxes that adorned the walls and mismatched wallpaper. Tsuzuki glanced right and left, there was just too much to comprehend at a go. They took a seat in a moderate distance from the dance floor, which proved to be quite small.

-"What would you like, it's my treat." Hisoka and Tsuzuki looked at each other.

-"Ukyou sama, you don't have to . ."

-"He'll take juice!" Tsuzuki cut his partner short, Hisoka glared at him. The older woman only laughed at them both.

-"Good and what will you have yourself?" Tsuzuki pondered for a while, he shouldn't get drunk although he wanted to.

-"Cola n rum." The waiter took their orders and left.

-"Thanks for taking us out, Ukyou sama!"

-"Hey, no prob, I'm leaving tomorrow, so I wanted to spend some time with you both." Hisoka and Tsuzuki looked at her in disbelief, she was the only person in that liked them and they liked her, and now she was about to depart.

-"So sorry, guys, but my son is arriving from the camp the day after tomorrow, he'd be worried sick if I'm not there to meet him. Oh, besides, wanna see him?" She pulled a photo out of her wallet. They saw a little boy, beaming in the picture, showing off an empty space in the row of pearly white milk teeth and holding his first fallen-out baby tooth. He had his mother's dark hair and eyes, that accented his fair, pale features. Something in them seemed a bit familiar, it was the shape of the head, eyes, lips and nose, they must be his father's.

-"He's so cute, what's his name?"

-"Artemis. Truth to be told, he looks much like his father did, although he has inherited my hair and eye color."

-"What happened to his father?"

-"He died or was killed, I'm not certain. He wasn't a family man, I only wanted a child from him, still, he left everything to my little boy, for that I'm grateful."

-"I see, that must be sad." Tsuzuki nodded sadly, it was hard growing up without a father.

-"My opinions vary, he was a sick bastard, but he was a caring person non the less, and a friend. Ok I see you've become grim again. Sorry for the boring talk, oh look, our drinks have arrived. Let's stay till midnight, when the true fun begins." Silence lingered as they drank, each caught in their own thought.

(Tsuzuki)_ Those features looked familiar, pale skin, almond-shaped eyes . . ._

(Hisoka)_ Damn, I know Muraki is somewhere in that house, the clues were obvious, too obvious, as if someone wanted to tell us he's there. But why?_

(Ukyou)_I hope I haven't babbled out too much, let's see, I have to visit Kazutaka before I depart. God only knows when I'll see him again._

They passed their time by smalltalk and waited until there were more people in the Bar, the DJ came and the music started. Tsuzuki was asked out immediately, he looked shyly at Ukyou and Hisoka. The woman only nodded for him to go, however Hisoka burned holes with his glare in the back of the man who'd asked Tsuzuki to dance.

-"You look left out, sweetheart." Ukyou stated. Hisoka stepped out of his daze.

-"No, no it's ok."

-"Come, it's fun." Ukyou literally dragged the teenager on the dance floor and started moving.

-"I can't dance." The woman leaned to his ear and whispered.

-"You're not in the ballroom, simply do it like you feel is proper for you." Hisoka slowly felt emotions flooding him, his shields being lowered by fatigue. In an hour Hisoka had a nice headache and wanted nothing else but to get out of the damn place. Tsuzuki was happy, actually he'd heard more compliments than ever in his life, and he was blushing up to his ears. Ukyou, like she said, had good time. They went home, seeing how unhappy Hisoka looked. The night streets now being illuminated by a golden glow of lanterns. They passed one suspicious place Ukyou had pointed out to them earlier that evening. Several semi drunk men were smoking outside. Seeing the trio come their way they whistled and wooed at them. Ukyou spat out something like _"Honey my arse!"_. She was in a particularly foul mood because of those punks. Now they were followed by a group of the aforesaid scoundrels.

-"Guys, we should cut and run, I don't like this." Ukyou stated glancing over the shoulder, she chose the most crowded streets, but they couldn't wander forever. Hisoka started feeling even worse.

-"I swear my juice was spiked." Hisoka groaned. Ukyou and Tsuzuki now supported him on each of their shoulders, sooner or later they would have to abandon the well-lit streets to walk the lonely path to the mansion. They stopped, because Hisoka threw up and they waited until he finished, their pursuers were nowhere in sight. Tsuzuki sighed relieved.

-"Hisoka, are you Ok?" The teenager now shook lightly and was very pale, he retched again and they smelt a tinge of bitter almonds in the air. Ukyou frowned.

-"This is not good. We should get him home as soon as possible." As if on cue several men blocked their path.

-"Well, well, what do we have here. Which one will be first, ladies, don't worry, each will have a turn with you." Hisoka groaned, Tsuzuki swung him over his shoulder and Ukyou growled, she turned to the purple eyed guardian slowly and whispered.

-"On a count of three, we'll make a run for it, don't separate, got it? One, two, three!" They raced up the street they've come from, desperately looking for a shelter. After some 20 minutes of running, they stopped in a quiet street, Tsuzuki being breathless, Hisoka being unconscious and Ukyou – angry. Suddenly they heard a whistle in the alley and voices of their pursuers. Dammit it was a dead end.

-"Any bright ideas?"

-"We'll fight."

-"Not bright, but That's what we're left with."

* * *

Note, such bar "Cuba"actually exists and is in my town, cool place, I go there to meet friends. Ok sooo major questions, will they get raped, or fight their way through or will a mysterious stranger save them? Your bets! 

Muraki - I hope someone saves them, Ukyou has to look after my son, I dont want her beaten up. And theres Tsuzuki whos virginity I want to take.

Morality - ((Oo))

Muraki - Oops. I babbled. (evil smirk)

Morality - XX (knocked out cold, too much information)


	7. Chapter 7

Can you imagine, Ive come up with the next chapter. Oh well, dont blame me, I think there are little to the none ficks that present a rather complex relationship between Ukyou and Muraki, so I decided to accent some of their antics here. Hope you like it, che continuation of the nailbiting episode :D

Yours as frequently,

Morality.

* * *

-"Any bright ideas?"

-"We'll fight."

-"Not bright, but That's what we're left with."

A group of some six or seven men encircled them, lust and some animal desires literally leaking from them. Tsuzukis spirits fell, and so did Ukyous. They approached them, smirking nastily.

-"On the other hand, I hope you have some spare condoms with you, I don't think they've thought about contraception." Tsuzuki looked at her perplexed.

-"Spare what?"

-"Doesn't matter."Ukyou inhaled deep and started screaming. "HELP! ANYONE SOMEONE, HEEEELP!" That didn't seem to work. "Guys, sorry for getting you into this mess." Tsuzuki shrugged and was about to call out his shikiami, well, he was about to get violated, but clicking of the walking stick and the familiar voice stopped him.

-"It's not proper to pester fine ladies." A lonely figure in travel cloak said, standing at the entrance into the alley, his face was obscured by a hat, so that only pale lips were visible. Tsuzuki glanced at Ukyou, who was grinning manically. The group leader spoke.

-"Non of your damn business, they're ours go find some yourself." The figure disappeared to appear in front of the gang leader, throwing him on the ground and planting a foot in the middle of his chest, pointing a blade, previously disguised inside the walking stick, at his throat.

-"I said leave them." Tsuzuki and Ukyou gasped as one of the bastards approached their savior from behind and stabbed him in the back. Tsuzukis heart sank, seeing the end of the blade sticking out of the rib case. The only reaction they saw was the stranger leaning forward a bit and then straightening himself, turning to the one who stabbed him and piercing him through with the blade nonchalantly.

-"An eye for an eye, any one else of you punks want to try your luck?" He said, ignoring the blood leaking out of his mouth and trickling down his chin, leaving blotches of burgundy on the collar of his shirt. He looked too lively for a stabbed man, the scoundrels scrambled and ran, leaving their dead buddy behind. Minutes of silence lingered Ukyou was to brake the silence.

-"Nice to see you, where did you leave your shiny armor and white horse?" Tsuzuki fell over.

-"Stop mocking me and help me get that dagger out of my spine."

-"You should have become an actor, dramatic roles suit you." He only smirks.

-"And that is all I get for saving your skin." Ukyou just smirked at him.

-"Oh, but of course, my hero." She hugged him.

Tsuzuki observed all this scene and got quite perplexed

-"Umm, you know each other?" They only glanced at each other, both smirking. Ukyou started.

-"I don't know him, but he sure as hell knows me. Oh, I forgot to introduce you."

-"It's alright, we already know each other." Muraki smiled at Tsuzuki amiably, who blushed in return and started examining his sneakers. Ukyou smiled as well, seeing how embarrassed the girl looked.

-"She's a sweetheart, isn't she?"

-"She definitely is. So what's with bouya, he doesn't look too well." Only now they noticed Hisoka was unconsciously lying on the ground. Tsuzuki blushed again for being so careless, and decided to teleport to the mansion with him, leaving Muraki to go with Ukyou.

-"After you." Muraki smirked.

-"Yeah, see you in staff dormitory, I want to check on the kid."

-"But of course." The woman disappeared in a dusky pink cloud. Muraki only shook his head and followed her, fading into thin air.

Hisokas lying still, and Ukyou pops up out of thin air. Tsuzukis startled, pointing a finger at her.

-"How did you do that?" Muraki appears beside her.

-"Tsuzuki san, it's not polite to point." The shinigami blushed.

-"I, I thought you were a human." Ukyou smirked at him.

-"Yes, I thought that you were human too." Meanwhile Muraki checked on Hisoka. His breath smelt like bitter almonds –"Cyanide poisoning. You should take him back to Meifu, he survived, being a shinigami, but he needs help, cyanide is a strong poison, it might affect him."

-"But, um."

-"Just go, sweetheart, we will be waiting for you." Ukyou smiled at him amiably. Tsuzuki left, holding Hisoka. "Were those your ex-enemies?"

-"Sort of, to be precise, they never were my enemies, just bothersome hindrances."

-"Sure, mere hindrances that gutted you." Ukyou remarked sarcastically.

-"Mind you I was killed by a falling pillar." Muraki crossed his hands over his chest pouting, he could even do that, in fact, Ukyou and Oriya were the only ones who dared to speak with him this way.

-"Yeah, sure, and there were some UFOs as well."

-"Dammit, Ukyou I'm dead serious."

-"Yeah, dead you are." Muraki clenched his fists. Ukyou shrunk, she'd gotten too far. He offered her only a glimpse of his venomous glare, but then softened on her, she was, in fact dear to him.

-"Saki's back." All color fled Ukyous face. She grabbed the back of the chair for support. He helped her take a seat. "I met him earlier today."

-"Wha, what did he want from you?" Muraki sighed deeply shaking his head. "No, don't you dare hiding this from me, Muraki Kazutaka, me and Ori, we both care for you dearly."

-"Ukyou, you have a son to raise, my son, I will not get you involved, do you want to endanger Artemis?"

-"You know what? We were in danger from the very moment you turned homicidal, me, Ori and Arty as well, so stop acting all caring like."

-"You hurt me, Ukyou."

-"Dammit, do you know how often you have done that to me?" The woman started sobbing a little.

-"Yes, I realize the extent, therefore I'm not willing to repeat it, are you satisfied?" The ex-doctor stayed adamant in what he meant.

-"Ori sniff said to tell you he says hi sniff, among other things." Muraki chuckled, he could only imagine what those other things were.

-"Shh, feeling better?" She nodded silently, removing a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe away some tears. "Please understand I don't want to bring any of you more sufferings than I already have." This was an appropriate moment to persuade her, since she was vulnerable."Therefore I will leave you out of . ."

-"Oh no you don't, those mind tricks might work on any other woman you have met, Kazutaka, but I know you for too long and no you will not get away this time."

-"But . ."

-"Hey I don't mind you fancying that girl, if that's the reason you want me gone." She didn't mention all the side lovers she had had.

-"No its not the .. "

-"And I'm letting Ori know about how you're doing."

-"Will you let me finish woman?" Lifting her chin and composing herself for the oncoming confrontation, Ukyou crossed her arms on the chest and looked at him.

-"Talk away."

-"I'm not letting you into this, Because even knowing what you are, you still can die, I can't. If you die Arty will be left with Oriya. After all, we had decided we'll keep him innocent as long as possible, I doubt that will be an option at his place. Does that answer your resolve?" Ukyou only shook her hands in surrender.

-"Ok, all right, do it your way." Muraki smiled, seeing her antics.

-"Kiss and make up?" Ukyou blew a raspberry.

-"Yeah, you wish."

-"It's been a long time, you know."

-"Hands off! The kids will be returning soon, besides they will want answers."

-"I doubt we'll have any problems with that. However you have perfected your charms over time."

-"Well, you're not the only one hooking people up, besides it's what I do to survive, however you only do that to amplify that overblown ego of yours." Ouch, she had a sharp tongue when she wanted to.

-"Hmm, true, but not like it's unprovoked." He announced proudly.

-"You'll never die from modesty." Ukyou scoffed, visibly frustrated by the lack of influence her words held.

-"You're telling me that?"

-"We're getting nowhere like this."

-"Agreed. So what did Saki want from you?"

-"Before I tell you I need you to promise you will not get involved." Ukyou raised a hand for her promise. "And the other part of you as well." She groaned and did as she was asked.

-"You don't trust me, Kazu?" She mocked in a hurt tone.

-"I have known you for a while as well."He smirked back.

-"Ok, will you cut the long story short?"

-"He wanted to get the body I had found for him."

-"What would he do with it? I suppose you didn't negotiate with a floating head." Muraki shook his head.

-"He looked quite alive, the problem is the body he wants belongs to the maid you fancy so much." Ukyou fell in fits of laughter.

-"Oh hell, you've got some morbid sense of humor, Man. You wanted to resurrect Saki with the body of a girl??"

-"No, she is normally a man, by circumstances unknown to me, he'd turned into a young lady."

-"Maybe he's a transvestite?" Muraki shook his head

-"I don't think so, it's unlikely of him to crosdress."

-"Have you looked up his skirt or something?"

-"I don't think it's necessary with such uniform."

* * *

The next chappie will be something more of how hisoka gets treated and well finally get to know what Ukyou really IS, sorry,lemon is coming, some time, there certainly will beone, I just dont knowwhere, but somewhere ahead.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Soo, I will not waste your time with excues for the delay, but hey, here is the next chapter, nice and long for all you lovable people. I was asked to add some more Hisoka - Tsuzuki relationship and here you go, and since Im feeling like a fairy godmother today, I added some Muraki - Tatsumi jealousy, just a stardust bit, but there should be more to come.

Onece upone a time yours,

Morality

* * *

Hisoka winced and opened his eyes, looking over the sterile hospital room. In the nearest chair to his bed dozed a cute girl? He blinked. _I don't remember Meifus hospital having nurses, unless._ He groaned at the sudden pain in his stomach, but that was enough sound to wake up his dozing companion, and it took the girl 2 seconds to get across the room and pull him in a bone crushing hug.

-"Soka!!!! You're ok, oh God, I thought you were. . Oh God, Watari said it was really serious. How are you?" Hisokas vision was filled by purple as the girl looked him in the eye closely.

-"Soka , can you hear me?" But it was too late; the teen had blushed bright like a tomato and couldn't utter another word.

-"Oh, I'm, I'm sorry, Soka, I hurt you, I'll call Watari, just don't go anywhere!" Tsuzuki sprinted out of the room.

-" Yeah, like if I could go anywhere far." The teen huffed, however he was charmed by his partner's overzealous attention. He shook his head. _What am I thinking, he's my partner!_ The youth shook his head and soon Tsuzuki appeared with Watari following him closely. The scientist came closer to examine him; however Hisoka continued looking at Tsuzuki. He does look so cute when he's happy. And now he's babbling something meaningless, but I can't help but gaze at those rosy lips of his.

-"Soka, Hisoka, Are you listening?" That seamed to catch the teenager's attention.

-"Watari said you should stay a couple of days, but don't you worry, Tatsumi will accompany me while you're on vacation." Tsuzuki winked at him. Hisokas eyes shot open.

-"W-what? No I'm perfectly fine, see?" The boy tried standing up, but managed only to fall back on the pillows. Tsuzuki shot him a worried look.

-"Hisoka, I want you to stay here and take good care of yourself." He emphasized the words by covering the teen with blankets and tucking him in.

-"What kind of partner am I if I can't even look after you and see that nothing bad happens?" Tsuzuki added sadly. "Sorry, Soka, it's my fault." Hisoka couldn't get angry, that fool! But he couldn't utter the words.

-"Don't blame yourself, Tsuzuki; none of us thought that might happen." The spark in Tsuzukis eyes was worth so much. Hisoka couldn't help but smile. His partner beamed at him and kissed him on the cheek.

-"You get better now, or I'll drive poor Tatsumi crazy." Smiling his partner left, however Hisoka traced the path Tsuzukid kissed_. He, he kissed me, so chastely as a friend, but still_. The boy's heart squeezed from knowledge that Tatsumi would spend time with His partner_. That's right, Tsuzuki is My partner, and not his_. But Hisoka wasn't in the state to argue. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep and get better as fast as he could.

Tsuzuki was sitting outside the accountant's office and waiting for Tatsumi to give the last orders for his absence. Supporting his elbows on his knees and holding his head in his hands, he idly observed a fly buzzing through the room. _I wonder if flies here also have committed awful crimes and are to buzz here for the rest of eternity_.

-"Tsuzuki san." Startled Asato fell out of the chair.

-"Gosh, don't scare me like that, Seii." Tsuzuki rose rubbing his behind before Tatsumi could extend his hand to help. All this chivalry was wearing him down. _I'm not a girl dammit._ The secretary blinked coming to his senses.

-"Oh, excuse me, Tsuzuki, shall we go?"

-"Oh, yeah, sure." That evening he decided to wear only pants and shorts and preferably button up shirts.

-"Asato, could I get a brief recap on things you've found out?" At this point Tsuzuki blushed and looked down, and Tatsumi raised an eyebrow. "No progress I presume." He stated coolly. Tsuzuki was relieved; thank goodness at least something about him hadn't changed.

-"Well, the householder was giving us hard time, and the staff wasn't too helpful either. It's a bit hard to investigate when you have your dignity to guard and work any time that pervert chooses you to." Tsuzuki snapped raging, however the sight of endearment he got in return made him rage even more. "Dammit, I'm serious, you try walking around in tight micro shorts through a mob of longing women and see how it is!" He fumed. Finally that got the needed reaction.

-"I see we'll need to discus several issues with the housekeeper then."

-"Yeah, right, discuss." Tsuzuki remarked sarcastically. They returned to a room where two rather cheerful companions sat, one of them was Muraki and the other was Ukyou. She was the first to notice them arrive.

-"Oh, see, Muri, I said my senses were tingling, look who has arrived!" Tsuzuki snorted but tried suppressing an oncoming laugh – Muri – gosh that was worth something. However Muraki wasn't all too happy about the nickname. He rolled his eye and glared at her. Tatsumi shot the jolly woman a look and then turned to the man in question.

-"Who's this, Mr. Muraki?"

-"Good evening, shadow master." Muraki replied evenly and continued staring at the man, Ukyou joined his side and did the same.

-"Please answer my question, doctor." Tatsumi remained cold. Muraki only smirked.

-"I see you don't let manners get in your way, do you?" The doctor smirked and Tatsumi looked appalled. He ordered his glasses and inhaled deeply.

-"Very well, Good evening Mr. Muraki, and Miss. . ." He looked pointedly at Ukyou. She sprang up from nuzzling Murakis shoulder and went to the man extending a hand for a handshake.

-"Mrs. Muraki." She smiled at Tatsumi, who looked a bit lost.

-"Mr. Muraki, I thought you were well acquainted with our rules."

-"Don't worry Mister. We wed before he died." Ukyou smiled at him sweetly.

-"Oh." Tatsumi shot me a helpless stare, the doctor was a handful, but his fiancée matched him in annoyingness although in a different way. Tsuzuki took a breath. Ok, I suppose Muraki and Ukyou will not help Tatsumi. Tsuzuki to the rescue.

-"Emm, if you allow me." Tsuzuki interfered. "Miss Ukyou is Murakis fiancée, the housekeeper is her brother and she came for a visit, and, well, yes, that s all I know. And Muraki helped us out of that sticky situation." Tatsumi glanced at him in disbelief.

-"The gang rape." Ukyou added nonchalantly. Seii visibly shuddered, poor chap.

-"Umm." The silence lingered. Suddenly Ukyou sprang to life and grabbed Tsuzukis hand.

-"We'll be going now, girl talk." She added, dragging the protesting Tsuzuki out of the room. Tatsumi was about to follow, but Muraki stopped him.

-"We have some things to discuss." The doctor added.

-"I trust neither you nor your girlfriend." Tatsumi snapped.

-"I don't care about your opinion, however there are things to be discussed out of the range of hearing of our lovely coworker." Tatsumi was prepared for a fight; however he was startled when Muraki went for a laptop and switched it on. "Coming, shadow master?" Unwillingly Tatsumi followed and saw a face of a 17 year old boy spring on the screen, very alike Hisoka, but his hair was darker and there was malice in his expression.

-"What's this?"

-"Saki Shidou, 45 years old, my half brother." Tatsumi raised an eyebrow.

-"I'm charmed by your sudden desire to get me acquainted with your relatives, but still it has nothing to do with the case." Muraki growled, obviously this man knew nothing and the doctor had no desire to share that bit of unpleasant information, however certain things had to be told.

-"Very well. Mr. Tatsumi, let's say he's the one responsible for my current situation, and he wasn't supposed to be alive for a very long time, however his candle is still burning, and he wants Mr., or should I say Miss Tsuzuki."

-"What? Is your family obsessed by him or something?" In a blink of an eye Tatsumi registered a hand squeezing his throat.

-"Do not speak ill of my family." Came a low growl. Although the shadows started dancing around them, Muraki had little intentions of letting go. Luckily the door sprang open revealing Ukyou.

-"Hey fellas, came in for some . . . What in the heavens name have you two been up to?!" Muraki and Tatsumi paid little attention to her.

-"Well then I'll just call Asato up to clear things between you." It was like a magic word spoken, they released each other and ordered their clothing and sat back to the laptop. Ukyou smirked.

-"Gosh, you're fighting like dogs over a bone." She giggled and earned glares of both men. "Why dont you just ask him or her who she likes most?"

Both Muraki and Tatsumi gave her a glare saying 'What are you still doing here, woman?'

-"Oh, I just came up for some toffees; we decided we needed something sweet to munch on after this evening's shock." She rummaged through the drawers until she found what she wanted. "Later if you don't kill each other, you may join us, hopefully there will be some brownies left." When Ukyou left they resumed their discussions.

-"So, this Saki person wants Tsuzuki, why?"

-"Sadly that, I don't know. However he's safe in his female form."

-"I see, and why should this man be dead?"

-"He was killed 28 years ago and his head was preserved in my lab until Kyoto fire, and after that he shouldn't have existed, however I've found out he's alive and kicking, and with the rest of the body." Tatsumi was very worried now.

-"So you think this might have caused the excess of spiritual activity in this area."

-"That would be right."

Meantime in the kitchen.

-"Asato, dear, pass me the cloves." The kitchen was filled with clanking noises of cutlery and spoons.

-"So what are we baking?"

-"Gingerbreads."

-"I thought those would be brownies." Tsuzuki pouted.

-"Nay, gingerbreads are better, pass me the whipped eggs please."

-"Here you go, so haven't they strangled each other yet?"

-"When I arrived there, they were in progress, I don't know about now."

-"What? Oh my, I hope they don't." Tsuzuki fumbled with his apron. "Perhaps I should go there and, well, I don't know, tell them to stop."

-"Nay, uttering your name is enough. They both are jealous types."

-"But, but I thought that you and him. . Well."

-"Not anymore." Tsuzuki blushed and looked down.

-"Sorry, I didn't mean to, well, sorry, I cause disorder wherever I go." Ukyou looked at him perplexed.

-"What? Excuse me, but the kitchen is NOT messy."

-"No, I thought that your marriage fell apart because of me, I'm sorry." Tsuzuki suddenly burst into tears.

-"Calm down will you? I wanted a kid from him and he gave me what I wanted, our relationship couldn't have made it past friends." However Tsuzuki wasn't about to stop crying any time soon, Ukyou figured he was confused and upset and terrified from this evening and these two yahoos upstairs weren't making it any easier for him.

-"Now, now, don't worry anymore; I'm certain they wouldn't want to upset you by their childish antics." She embraced the sobbing girl, patting her gently.

-"Ok Wailing wall, they say cooking relaxes, don't they?" Within forty minutes they were through and were sitting and sipping tea in the kitchen.

-"Arties a sweetheart, when he was younger he use to walk around, saying "cluck, cluck, cluck." I was overjoyed when he first pronounced a 'caterpillar'."

-"So he's in a summer camp?"

-"Yeah, I must admit he's more responsible than me, no matter how impossible that sounds."

-"How come?"

-"He never forgets to feed the fishes and always waters the chamber plants, ok, they are under his jurisdiction, I only cook food."

-"But he's quite young."

-"I know, isn't that great?"

-"Are you sure you'll need to leave so soon?"

-"Sorry, dear, but that's that.'

-"I'll miss you, you were the only support for me here, and Hisoka too, but he's in hospital and you're leaving."

-"Don't forget your two bodyguards."

-"They're causing more havoc than I, so I suppose I'll need to deal with headaches." Tsuzuki laughed airily.

-"In any case, there is some aspirin in the lower drawer of my dresser, so any time you have a need for one, feel free to take."

-"Um, Ukyou, I don't mean to be impolite, but what are you?"

-"Now that's an interesting question. Let's say, I'm a rather successful combination."

-"But you could teleport . . . and. . . . You possess a charisma. I think I could go to the side of world with you."

- "Oh, yes, let's say your love sustains me."

-"What? Mine?"

-"Well, not only yours, emotions as such - love, passion, desire, so on. Why are you so curious?" Ukyou enquired as if it was an everyday topic people were tired of discussing.

-"Well, that's not a common ability." Tsuzuki remarked cautiously.

-"And Muraki isn't a common doctor."

-"So you mean he did this to, I meant for you?" Ukyou only smiled.

-"You see, dear, it helps me survive. I have poor health, and additional sources help me. I have a son to rise, so this is little price to pay for his happiness."

-"Price? I thought that . . ."

-"Sometimes I require physical contact if that's what you're asking."

-"Oh, this means that."

-"Not all the time just once a while."

-"Oh."

-"Oh look, it seems our friends have worked out their differences." Tsuzuki turned, and indeed, Muraki and Tatsumi stood in the same doorway, both alive and in rather good health. Tsuzuki beamed at them.

-"Gingerbread anyone?"

* * *

Ok, like, gingerbread anyone? Silly ending but I couldnt add anyhing else.

(Muraki) - "Me and that pathtic excuse for the secretary?"

(Tatsumi) - "Watch who youre calling pathetic!"

(Ukyou/Tsuzuki) - "Gingerbreads!!!!"

(Morality) -"Ok, maybe theyre not fighting, for Tsuzukis sake, sake, but they will still be rivals."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello there dear readers, this is the next chapter, sorry It is veery long, but, hey i couldnt stop writing it. The dialogue about eggs is partially borrowed from RP with Sueona - Hugs and kisses to ya lad;

As for the rest of you noodles, well ,enjoy the whatever that is ahead of you.

PS: Im having an exam in Russian language tomorrow, and Im veeery stressed . . . . wish me luck, and do me a favour, keep your fingers crossed for me, please (puppy eyes)

Yours truly,

Morality

* * *

Tsuzuki was sobbing silently as he helped Ukyou to pack her luggage.

-"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm certain we'll meet again." The woman patted the sobbing girl's shoulder.

-"Say hi from me to Artie."

-"No doubt."

Muraki helped taking her luggage downstairs and put it into the baggage compartment of the taxi. Tsuzukis eyes were red from crying.

-"Don't forget to phone once you're there."

-"I will not forget." Tsuzuki hugged the woman one last time and felt like if he would love to stay with her forever, it was so nice, and secure in her hands. He sighed burying his nose in her chestnut hair. He heard a low growl from behind.

-"Ukyou, stop, I forbid you." However the woman tightened her embrace. Tsuzuki was blissfully ignorant to the silent exchange of the former couple; to him everything seemed to drift in pink haze.

-"Just a little, Kazu, he's so sweet." Muraki narrowed his eyes at her.

-"No." Muraki parted them both ruthlessly.

-"Your greed knows no borders, Muraki, you desist from taking him and don't let the others do it, you're truly a dog in the manger."

-"You would not be the one to judge. Do this to anyone else for all I care, he's mine." He snarled back.

-"You even don't know whether HE likes you and you're already so protective about him." She sneered at him.

-"I don't care for what he likes, but I claimed him first." Ukyou chuckled evilly.

-"So that's it, pure territoriality. I thought you had changed but you're the same bastard I knew."

-"It takes one to know one." Ukyou released Tsuzuki, who wasn't all too happy to leave her embrace. She only stroked the side of his still spellbound features, drinking in the beautiful, dazed complexion.

-"If you hurt him, Muraki." The man glared at her.

-"Then you'll get a broken toy." Ukyou narrowed her gaze on him.

-"Don't mess with me."

-"But of course, my fair succubus." The woman somehow restrained her rage and smiled back at him amiably.

-"All by your lovely handiwork."

-"And what a work of art it is." Came a wistful reply.

Ukyou gave him a dirty look before she took place in the taxi and the vehicle started moving. Asato waved to her until the car vanished from their sight. He sighed and blinked a few times.

-"M-muraki, what happened? Did, did Mrs. Ukyou go already?" He looked dumbstruck,

-"That would be so." Tsuzuki blinked again,

-"Then why don't I remember it?"

-"You were under a spell."

-"What?! How? Why?" Tsuzuki started to sound hysterical. He stayed pondering for a while and felt hands wrapping around his fragile form.

-"Come, Asato, you need your rest." Gosh all he wanted to do was to melt into that form and stay that way, warm and secure, however.

-"Wait, what spell, why was it cast?" Muraki sighed. _How do I explain this to him?_

-"Let's say Mrs. Ukyou affects people in this way." He started nuzzling the side of Asatos neck, releasing warm breath onto the delicate skin and feeling the fragile form shudder.

-"W-wait, no, I, I have my responsibilities." Tsuzuki untangled himself from Murakis embrace apologetically. Tatsumi was here and he didn't want them to cause trouble. He went back inside and sighed, leaning against an empty wall in the corridor. He wrapped his arms around him, being utterly miserable and hoping nobody would come across him this moment; however he felt shadows thickening around him. _Oh boy. _

-"Tsuzuki san, is everything alright?"

-"Not particularly."

-"What's wrong?" The man knelt by his side, for Tsuzuki it was the last straw.

-"Everything is! Tatsumi, can't you see? All I want is some peace and quiet to order my thoughts, but the very first day here I'm treated like some kind of a slut and the further the worse. It can wear a person down, you know." The secretary was taken aback by the outburst of the usually introvert partner.

-"Asato, it's ok, I negotiated about the uneven share of responsibilities you're given, everything should be better now."

-"Oh, um, thanks." It was nice of him, however he didn't share his sentiments, on the other hand he was slowly becoming annoyed, he didn't know what particularly annoyed him about the secretary, but something did. "Tatsumi, I will be going then, ok?" The secretary caught his hand and made him turn around abruptly.

-"Just be careful."

-"Goodness, Tatsumi, I've lived here for a weak, and yes, I deal with monsters, I know I must be careful." The guardian stated in a "duh" tone and went down the hall grumbling. That caught the secretary off guard, _what's gotten into him?_

Currently Tsuzuki was lusting . . . for ice cream, anything sweet and creamy the more the better. Armed with a spoon and caramel syrup, he fished for some strawberry ice cream sitting on his knees by the freezer. When he had chiseled the frozen in box from its frosty dungeon and extracted his goal from the freezer, he went to the attic to eat it. Carefully he wandered through hallways, invisible mind you until he opened the door to the dusty attic room that had been used as a storage place. He took a look around – some old paintings, several chests of stuff he felt no desire of sorting through.

He walked to the largest wooden chest and perched on it comfortably, showing an old worn out velvet pillow under his rear for more comfort.

What next? Back to sweeping, polishing and whatever else task there is possible?

_Really, I had so much to do; I even didn't have time to investigate. This is odd. _

Tsuzuki stuffed another spoonful of mouthwatering concoction into his mouth and let it melt. Then he licked the remains of the sweet substance off of the spoon lazily like a cat.

_This is bliss,_

He didn't care if somebody was looking for him, now he was bathing himself in self-pity from head to toe. When his desire for sweet stuff was satiated, he left the carton of ice-cream on the chest to melt a bit and went to rummage through the boxes, if Tatsumi spotted him – he was investigating. An excuse already formed in his head.

He sorted through some old photos and saw a boy very alike Hisoka in them.

_Weird,_

He found some photos of Ukyou. Beautiful as ever, the only weird thing was – the photo was old, but in life she almost hadn't changed, if only her hair had caught a tinge of grey. What else? A set of old records, an old purse, with a bottle of some perfume, although only a droplet of it was left there. A stuffed animal, Asato had never seen anything like it. A weird two-tailed cat.

_Weird, truly._

He also spotted a bunch of sleeping bats and stacked several chests and climbed on them, to examine the sleeping creatures closer.

_How cute, so fluffy and with big ears._

Tentatively he reached out to touch them.

-"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Asato."

Startled Tsuzuki tripped off of the upper case, waving his hands wildly he felt his body falling and shut his eyes ready to hit the floor, however, when he opened his eyes, his vision was filled with white strands.

-"Not too careful are you?"

Feeling the need to stand upright and NOT be touched. Tsuzuki wiggled and writhed towards his freedom from Murakis embrace.

-"What are you doing here?" Tsuzuki brushed his robe off, straightening his short dress.

-"I was investigating." He stated.

-"If I didn't know better I'd say you were hiding."

Tsuzuki bit his tongue to stop the tide of bad words that flooded his mind and threatened to come over his lips. So he settled for glaring daggers instead.

-"No, I was not."

-"Oh truly, and this box of ice cream truly is one valuable asset while investigating, isn't it?"

-"It helps me to think." Asato stated crossing his arms on his chest. "And for that matter, what are YOU doing here?"

-"The same thing you are." Asato snorted.

-"Although sweets aren't my common equipment."

-"I thought that your place is in lab, not some old, dusty attic."

-"Even though I like being regarded as a humble scientist, as you well know, my experience goes far beyond that."

-"Listen, you should give lessons in arrogance." Asato remarked and went to the box of now slightly melted ice cream to eat it.

-"And I suppose you should be giving lessons on being cute. May I ask you which part of your research are you enacting this moment?"

-"Taking a break." Asato settled comfortably on the old pillow once again and crossed his legs.

-"From examining attic wildlife?"

-"No, from investigating." Asato stated now very annoyed and licked the spoon clean from the creamy delicacy once again.

-"Mind giving me a taste?" Muraki asked tentatively taking a step closer. Asato hunched over the box like some greedy kid and glared at him. "Go get some yourself." Asatos eyes widened in horror seeing the man approach.

-"You weren't that forbidding in bed." Tsuzuki blushed red and seized the spoon so tightly Muraki feared it would brake, still he leant closer until was stopped by a spoon being poked directly into his chest.

-"Stop it; I'm in no mood for this." Tsuzuki emphasized adding more pressure on the spoon like if it was a knife he was about to jab.

-"Why the sudden change of the mood, hmm? There is no secretary here to stop us."

-"To stop you." Asato pointed out.

-"And how about you?' Muraki added seductively, wrapping his fingers around Asatos hand that held the 'defensive' spoon.

-"I'm not doing anything he would want me to stop doing in the first place." Tsuzuki tried prying his captured hand free. "Stop it!"

Seeing that he wouldn't get away all that easily, he aimed to Murakis crotch and delivered a blow, however the man managed capturing his leg before it actually reached what he was aiming at.

Tsuzuki gasped in shock – shinigami reflexes are quicker than those of humans, and his reflexes were quick even as a human.

Muraki used this temporary distraction to kiss him.

Asato resisted at first, but he was failing in the fight miserably and his active defense quickly melted into blissful submission. His legs and arms lost their offensive intent and were seeking to feel more of the white man.

Gently Muraki pulled away, gazing into Asatos dazed expression.

-"Was it that bad?" Tsuzuki supported his forehead on Murakis chest.

-"Nu-uh, I was just feeling bad."

-"Feeling bad?" Muraki glanced down at his dazed lovely.

-"Care to explain?"

-"What's there to explain?" Asato snapped suddenly, rage filling him yet again. "I feel depressed, end of the story!"

-"Hmm, let's see, sudden mood shifts, craving for sweets, being unwell. Hmm, I should ask that Watari person." Asato blinked now being furious because Muraki seemed to be talking to air or some invisible third person, instead of him and, would you imagine, feeling better than he was.

-"It's not funny." Asato pouted.

-"That is right, it's very serious."

- "What do you mean?"

-"Do you know what a PMS is?"

-"Peninsula Medical School?" Muraki chuckled.

-"In your case, I wish it was, but it is a state of woman's body."

-"WHAT?!!" Muraki seriously debated on whether to tell the guardian the whole thing or not.

-"Am I pregnant?" Murakis eyes widened and he wanted to burst laughing.

-"No, not yet." Asatos eyes widened.

-"T-this means it is a state before being pregnant?!!!" Within seconds he was choking Muraki who was trying hard not to laugh. "You did this to me you bastard!!!!" When Asato realized that choking Muraki wouldn't help him one bit, he released the man and started pacing the floor nervously.

-"Would you listen to what I'm saying for once?"

-"What's there to know, I'm pregnant, and I don't know how I'm going to explain myself in Meifu." Asato started pacing quicker and started wringing his hands. Muraki mumbled some profanities in Latin and went to pick the over nervous guardian up and bring the clutching, shouting and scraping Asato to sit down on his pillow.

-"Now listen to what I say. You're NOT pregnant. But it seems that this lab experiment is truly turning your body into a female form, including all the hormonal changes, and pre Menstrual Syndrome, PMS in short, indicates that your body has started producing female eggs." Muraki realized his mistake in choice of words.

-"What? Am I some kind of hen to be laying eggs? What next will I start developing feathers, hmm?" Desperately Tsuzuki started poking his belly and trying to locate those same mysterious eggs. When he found none, he declared. "I, I think I broke them when I fell."

-"No, I meant egg cells and you will not be laying them." Muraki stated chuckling.

-"It's not funny, so what am I to do with these eggs?"

-"Nothing, to be honest, your body will do everything for you."

-"And that would be?" Muraki sighed; it has been so long since his obligatory practice in school.

-"Each month your body, I mean a female body, develops an egg cell, which might turn into a fetus if it gets fertilized, however if it doesn't, it is discarded."

-"So I will be laying an egg."

-"In a manner of speaking, yes." _Should I spare him the mechanics?_ Tsuzuki shuddered and started crying.

-"But I don't want to lay eggs! And how will they get out, and what if they get stuck?"

-"Hush, now, they will not stuck and everything will be fine." Muraki embraced the hysterical guardian and ended up by seating him in his lap. He was torn between the need to calm his lovely and laugh at him being silly. "Each woman goes through this until a certain age every month and none of them have died."

-"But I'm not a woman!" Tsuzuki wailed digging his nails into Murakis shirt. "I'm a guy, and, and, I don't want any eggs, or bras, or attentions from every man in the 100 feet radius, and, and I don't want this PMS thing that's making me feel so bad."

-"Um, Asato, there is another thing." Apart of being aroused by his object of passion clinging to him desperately, there were some other things of importance.

-"Please, what else can possibly be there?" Muraki sighed.

-"If my presumptions are correct, you'll be bleeding." Tsuzuki looked at him dumbstruck.

-"You're kidding right? Or are you intending to kill me?" Muraki shook his head and took a long breath, taking his time and stroking Asatos tense back, particularly the spot a bit below the waist.

-"No, I have no such intentions. This is natural and might happen, if I'm correct, soon."

-"You must be kidding me, no bleeding is natural and why haven't I seen any bleeding women in the streets then? "

-"Because the place that's bleeding is rather discreet and they're taking good care not to let it show."

-"Y-you mean, d- down there?" Asato started hiccupping in the meantime.

-"Yes, down there."

-"NOOO! I don't want to, I refuse, and I'm going to sew my body for doing that to me!!!" He emphasized his agitation by hitting Muraki on the shoulder.

-"Release him this instant, Muraki!" Came a menacing growl. Tsuzuki gulped and Muraki sneered. Tatsumi was bewildered.

* * *

O . .OW Somebodys angry. 

(Ukyou) - "Yeah it kinda started beeing too disgustingly sweet I almost threw up.

(Muraki, Tatsumi) /_glaring daggers at each other/_

(Tsuzuki) -"Ow, I think I had a cramp. /_whimpers a bit/_

Muraki)-"Come, lay, lovely."

(Tatsumi) - "No, hes not going anywhere with you."

(Tsuzuki) -"Yeah, Im not going anywhere with you!" /_triumphant look from Tatsumi/_ BOTH of you, now get out, before I kick your lilly ass!"


	10. Chapter 10

Heyas, sorry it took so giga long, but I have just recommenced going to school and now I HAVE SEVERAL EXTRA THINGS TO PASS MY TIME, WHICH RESULTS IN LESS TIME FOR WRITING, SO ,I HOPE YOURE NOT ALL TOO MAD AT ME. 

k, enough ranting 

Morality

* * *

Muraki was in agonizing rapture, since his object of passion was, before his eyes, so close yet out of reach.

When Tatsumi had appeared, everything went to hell. All his carefully laid plans of courting Asato were squished by that annoying secretary. If he hadn't interrupted, Asato might have rested in his bed by now, but, alas, now he was angry, no, rather mad at both of them and it was again, shadowmasters fault, at least as far as Muraki was concerned.

The target of his longing glances was sitting on the garden bench, reading the latest copy of Harry Potter.

_Honestly where has he obtained it?_

That question was to remain unanswered, since Asato said he wouldn't allow ANY of them, meaning both, shadow master and him within 10 feet radius of his person.

_Well, at least he doesn't get more chances than I._

Another pang of fervor coursed through him, it wasn't Tsuzuki only that brought him to this stage, it was what he was doing that made the ex-doctor tremble with anticipation. He'd never seen the guardian eat before, since in their brief encounters he was so stressed or agitated, that they'd merely exchange a few words, and part yet again, however now.

_Does he even know how sexy he looks when he eats?_

Definitely, if the guardian was even in slightest bit aware of what he was doing, or rather how he was doing it, he'd consider his actions, however he stayed happily oblivious. However the doctor couldn't help but melt.

Asato was munching on grapes while he was reading, his motions were slowed, so it took time to get the round fruit to his mouth, but that wasn't the end of torment to Muraki. His lush lips parted wetly, taking the juicy fruit in half the way, then nibbling at it slightly and licking the place where juice had surfaced from under the damaged peel with that lovely pink tongue. Then slowly and with consideration, he pushed the fruit deeper inside, until it rested against one of his cheeks and sucked the finger clean of the juice. He was so preoccupied with reading; he didn't notice that Muraki was staring, actually, for some five minutes.

If this wasn't punishment for his sins, then what was?

-"Mr. Muraki, I insist that you stop stalking Mr. Tsuzuki." Sounded from behind doctor. The man glanced over his shoulder challengingly.

-"I though you had an investigation to run, hadn't you?"

-"The same would refer to you. Mr. Muraki."

-"True, however prefer spending my lunch break to gaze upon my desired one." Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at him. Muraki chuckled. "Just look how oblivious he is to what he's doing; he's a natural vamp when he doesn't oppress himself. I wonder how you have been able to keep yourself away from him for this long, especially being his partner. You've definitely let your opportunity slip, Mr. Tatsumi, not smart at all." Tatsumi cleared his throat obviously appalled by such a statement.

-"Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Tsuzuki is a man."

-"But that doesn't stop you from desiring him, does it? That doesn't give you peace at nights, so you wanted to become his guardian instead of a lover, such useless sacrifice, Mr. Tatsumi." A hint of pink hit Tatsumis cheeks, and he gritted his teeth, that was the last straw, Tatsumis hand clasped on the throat of the chuckling white demon, however that didn't stop the mad doctor,

-"Let's say I believe you, shadow master, but tell me, why are you so frustrated then?" Muraki jibed, now a thin trail of blood oozing from the corner of his mouth. It was times like these when Tatsumi wished he could kill the pale doctor, permanently. Muraki seemed to realize that.

Finally the secretary got a grip of himself and released the pale man's throat. Before his very eyes it restored its former texture, the shapeless bruises healed leaving unmarred paleness.

-"Unlike you, I didn't become his worse nightmare." He stated knowing it was Murakis weak spot, because it was, also, truth.

-"I don't deny that," He stated, brushing his robe off. "However, Mr. Tatsumi, I've made a lot of progress since then. And gradually, you'll be out of my way." Muraki gave him a cruel smile, turned on his heel and went in an opposite direction leaving the secretary to mull over what he'd said. Tatsumis heart squeezed painfully from the realization that Tsuzuki might not see him as a lover, for all this time he'd never let him suspect it, well, except the moment he'd slipped – the moment when Tsuzukid turned into a female, that might have served as a breakthrough from the stupor in their relationship, but, instead, it divided them even more, giving that bloodthirsty pervert a chance.

_What do you find in him, Tsuzuki? Or does he force himself on you? But why do you tolerate his company then? Am I no better? Asato, there was time when I protected you from him. Does he truly understand you better, if he managed getting under your skin? Does he? And now you won't even talk to me._

The thing that unsettled the secretary most of all, was the fact Muraki didn't seem to be distressed by Tsuzukis outburst, as if it was something so natural. He met the insults head on, that bastard, as if they held no value whatsoever. Like distant echoes the memories of that morning floated into his mind.

There Asato was yelling at them both mostly.

It was the attic and Muraki was holding Tsuzuki in his arms. The shadow master was certain that the doctor had forced himself upon His Asato. Then it seemed that he'd misunderstood the situation, but that didn't lessen his anger. So gradually their incisive conversation took the turn to Asato and who wanted what from him until the silent spectator of their clash simply exploded.

_-"Stop it this instant you two! I'm not anybody's property per chance you haven't noticed, and what on Earth made you think I'd even be interested in you two? You both fight, but have you ever asked my opinion in this case? Have you? You think that the world is spinning around you! You're both nothing else but selfish, egocentric, manipulative bastards! I trusted you; I hoped that you'd help me through this time, damnit!"_

_-"You trusted him?"_

_-"You trusted me?"_ Muraki and Tatsumi asked in unison. That was when Asato had had about enough, he growled, sound so feral that it sent shivers down Shadowmasters skin, several glass flasks exploded around their petite companion, including a light bulb and a picture frame, shards of glass flew in all directions. However that bastard hadn't had enough.

_-"I'm flattered, my fair lady."_ Muraki stated with a bow and disappeared right before a spoon made way in his direction with such force it embedded in the wooden support beam of the roof. Tsuzukis aim had always been a bit off. Then he set the main rules that he wouldn't allow any of them within 10 feet radius of him and that he wasn't talking to them either.

Muraki took that quite lightly, like he didn't take that as a problem at all. However the moment he tried approaching 'his lovely', Asatod conjured a fire ball that missed his head by inches, smoldering some of his hair and setting a part of attic on fire. Luckily Tatsumid oppressed the flame by shadows. Still Asato claimed that if Muraki did that again, he'd make sure he didn't miss, that seemed to prove him that 'his lovely' was quite serious.

With that Asato disappeared and wasn't in any contact with them for about 2 days until they heard a high-pitched screaming in the morning of the third day.

Asato was white as sheet and trembling a little, Murakid appeared in his room along with Tatsumi and after a short exchange of hatred-filled glares they turned their attention to the terrified beauty in the bed. Tsuzuki was keeping his sheets close to his body and was seriously disturbed by them both appearing right into his bedroom. Without a second word, he bolted to the bathroom as quickly as possible, slamming and locking the door behind him.

-"Asato, what's wrong?" But all Tatsumi could hear was some sobbing and running water. Muraki however perceived the whole thing philosophically. He examined Tsuzukis bed covers, hmp-hed once or twice and appeared being rather satisfied.

-"Mr. Muraki, what do you think you're doing?" To shadow master Muraki rummaging through still warm covers of Tsuzukis bed was something unacceptable.

-"Investigating, shadow master." He showed he bloodstained sheets.

-"He'd cut himself, but why?" Muraki just clicked his tongue and shook his head, smiling at him cryptically.

-"Mr. Tatsumi, not too acquainted with female physiology are you?" The secretary just glared at him.

-"Just get to the point, why don't you?" Muraki took his sweet time. Stripping the dirty bed sheets and placing a set of new ones onto the bed.

-"Well?" Tatsumi asked impatiently. The doctor decided that the secretary had waited long enough.

-"Considering the location of the stain, I can clearly state that the blood hadn't come from a wrist, Mr. Tatsumi, but rather some location lower in Asatos body." The doctor paused meaningfully as if speaking to some dim witted kid. Tatsumi flinched in barely restrained anger, he wasn't a short tempered person to begin with, but he hated being given lectures. Being utterly satisfied with the result, calmly the doctor continued.

- "This is menstruation blood – a part of a natural process that repeats every month in female body. That indicates that we should call him Miss, instead of Mr. Tsuzuki." He smirked ever so slightly. Tatsumi was bewildered.

-"Isn't there a way to stop this?" Muraki rolled his eye.

-"If his body regards itself as female, then there is no possibility of stopping this process unless it does that itself." He stated. "He'll just have to wait until the period is over, shouldn't be more than 4-5 days. Although with his body, who knows." The sound of running water stopped and the bathroom door opened revealing Tsuzuki in a towel, still pale and seemingly on verge of getting sick or fainting. Droplets of pinkish water ran down his inner tights. Seeing other's blood and getting injured was one thing, but this was something totally different.

Muraki looked at him wolfishly and Tatsumi regarded the wall on Tsuzukis left.

-"What are you two still doing here? I thought I told you not to come in my near proximity, furthermore my room."

-"I was worried, Asato." Tsuzuki fought a desire to punch those both just for being there.

-"Leave please." He stated seriously, leaning forwards slightly and holding his hand over his lower abdomen.

-"As . ." Muraki interfered.

-"When I come out of the bathroom for the second time, I don't want to see any of you here. Am I clear?" His voice was firm, laced with irritation. He winced and held firm to the doorframe.

-"Asato, let me help you."

-"Go away!" The door slammed behind him the second time.

Tsuzuki was sitting on the toilet and crying quietly. He couldn't hear the both men in his room; he felt genuinely hurt_. How could they be so mean? Pretending to care at first and then it just so happens that all they want is to sleep with me. Do they even see me as a person? Or is this courtesy just a way to trick me to give into them? I hate my body, I miss Hisoka and Ukyou, and they cared for me and liked me as a person, not a perspective sex partner._

More tears rolled down his cheeks, he felt so alone, in this old, cold house. His stomach hurt again and he reached for a phone, he desperately needed to talk to someone.

-"Hello, um, hey, Soka, how are you?"

-"Who is it?"

-"Geese, it's me Tsuzuki, remember – the girl guy who happened to be your partner?"

-"What on earth made you phone me?"

-"Hey, I was worried."

-"C'mon it's like 4 days ago, I m fine but Watari still refuses to let me out, so I just sit here reading."

-"Gee that's great." He stated not knowing what to add.

-"What are you so upset about?"

-"What makes you think I'm upset?"

-"Don't know, the fact you're phoning me?"

-"Well, well, I."

-"Spit it out."

-"Nothing truly, well, maybe the fact that my body has started acting like a girl's body."

-"Meaning."

-"I'm havin this, well that time of the month, you know the red buss thing. And I'm depressed and lonely and I feel like crying again."

-"Tsuzuki, calm down, will you? Everything will be OK! I'll get there as soon as possible, just hang on!"

-"Uh, thanks, Soka; just don't strain yourself, ok? Oh and tell Watari I'll kill him when I get back, please." He heard the boy chuckling in the receiver.

-"I think I might just go and do that myself if he will refuse to let me go now."

-"Thanks, Soka, you brightened my moods." He hung up smiling_. Might as well call Ukyou to get more info on this period thingy and how to cope with it._ _She is a female after all._

Tsuzuki came out of the bathroom to his relief seeing his room empty, instead, on his bedside table stood a small package, a bar of chocolate and a rose. Nonchalantly, he threw the rose out through the window, took a bite of a chocolate bar and examined the box. It was the common package for sanitary towels. He read the instruction and pulled one of the envelope-like paskages out. It was light green and with a faint perfumed scent, but not unpleasantly so. He unwrapped the thing and stared at it for a long time. A white, thin, puzzle-shaped serviette with a sticky underside_. Ok, so this is supposed to prevent the, khem, leakage._

He noticed that the napkin had glued itself to his hand ad struggled to get it off, the thing ripped in progress and he swore, throwing the remains of the sanitary towel into the wastebasket. He glued the other one up side down to his underwear and tore it off, ripping a hole in the delicate texture of his favorite lingerie. "For cryin out loud!" He swore some more and threw the torn piece of undergarments out of the window too, for god measure.

Finally with the third attempt he got it right, however now he had to go to the shower again, just to clean himself up.

. ……………………………………………………………………………………….

-"Hello, Ukyou? Hi, how are you? What, Really? Oh, that's that's GREAT!!!" He squeaked. "Yes, that would make me very, very happy! But what about Artie? Oh, I get it. No, no, I'd be happy to, they're both making me stressed, besides I have this thingy I really wanted to talk about, yeah, the same one, how did you guess? Yeah, I'm getting annoyed alright. Sure, I'll be waiting, hugs!"

Happy he set the receiver down and stared outside the window seeing some of the servants looking at his torn panties he'd thrown out earlier and pointing at his window.

-"Shit." He turned bright red and vanished from the window before someone saw him.

* * *

Pshaw, really who would be so stupid to throw his undergarmets out the window . . ... Ok next chappie will be more interesting - I HAVE THIS ALL PLOTTED OUT - SUPPOSE TEHRE WILL BE MORE JEALOUSY SCENes with all 5 people included or even more. . dunno yet 


	11. Chapter 11

Hokay, update time, its been a while since I updated this particular story, so I migh as well do that now. Im sick and with no better thing to do to pass my time (khem, not entirely so, but russian History is killing me at the moment) Hanyways, its the last peaceful chapter, the following ones are going to be action - wheeeeeeee.

Ok, sooo, taking previous constructive criticism into a ccount - I tried editing several typos, but if there are any more, please tell me, dont hesitate, I appreciate that (especially the little perfectionist in my head).

Ok not more ranting just read,

Morality

* * *

Tsuzuki sat on the windowsill and twirled a corner of his uniform. After a brief conversation with Tatsumi, who managed persuading the brunette to soften his resolve and keep their cover, Tsuzuki was patiently bearing the pressure of the staff and actually doing what he was ordered to. Not like he didn't have little something for it from the secretary though. Although it was nothing much, Tsuzuki enjoyed it anyway. He smiled faintly remembering the previous morning. 

-"Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi had finally discovered his favorite hiding spot.

-"Stay away from me!" Tsuzuki grumbled.

-"Tsuzuki San, I'm serious." The secretary approached him only to receive something akin of electric shock when he came closer than the permitted ten feet.

-"I am serious too, can't you tell?" He replied and looked at Tatsumi who was standing now 10 feet away from the bench he had occupied. The secretary sighed.

-"I'm sorry for what I said, Tsuzuki, how many times do you want me to apologize?" The brunette just huffed and turned his back to him pouting.

-"Tsuzuki, it is work. We have a case to solve, please leave our personal life out of it." Tatsumi tried approaching him again. "Tsuzuki, please." His tone was soft and pleading, rarely heard from the iceberg with glasses usually known as the secretary of the summons section.

The brunette only cringed and pulled his legs towards his chest; however the charged field around him lessened in intensity until it disappeared completely, letting Tatsumi approach his gentle partner. The secretary used this change of moods to clear the things between them.

-"Tsuzuki." He kneeled before the sitting beauty. He looked so petite in this female form, so fragile, he just wanted to hold him and keep him secure. The brunette lifted his amethyst eyes to look at him. Tatsumi smiled and extended a hand towards him – a sign of truce, he was even happier to see that the other man hesitantly extended his arm to lay his hand on top of Tatsumis. The secretary closed his fingers around Tsuzukis hand and held it for moments. It was a silent pact of peace. Or at least Tatsumi hoped it was.

-"Ok, I forgive you Tatsumi, but that doesn't mean I'll return back to work." The secretary almost fell over.

-"Tsuzuki?"

-"Yes, that's my name. But you see, the paragraph 344, subsection C of our contract states that we may refuse an assignment which includes harassing conditions and is poorly rewarded." Tsuzuki smiled at the secretary merrily. "You see, Tatsumi, I didn't spend my time for nothing." The secretary pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

-"But you are not doing any job currently." Tatsumi objected.

-"Yes, I'm on a strike." The brunette was all but happy to clarify things for him.

-"What?" The secretary was baffled.

-"But of course, because my rights have been violated, therefore I strike to make it known. You know, the French do this all the time."

-"And not because you were mad at me?"

-"Well, that too, but since I wasn't speaking to you, it was kind of difficult to get across." Tsuzuki shrugged. "But now you know."

-"And what would you consider proper payment for this work?" Tatsumi rubbed his temples.

-"Hmm, I haven't been on a vacation for a long time, well, paid vacation that is." Tsuzuki smirked at the secretary who looked like he's gotten a heart attack.

-"We usually go on vacation together, remember? Every year, and you know well, it's completely paid for."

-"Hmm, you're right, Tatsumi." Tsuzuki interjected, "But I work for minimal reward."

-"That's mainly because you still have debts in the ministry."

-"Yes, still, I demand a raise on this case."

-"The library is still to be repaired after your last quarrel with Terazuma."

-"But surely he has to pay too."

-"Yes, but he has less debts, so unless you work up to what you should, there will be no raise for you."

-"You're so mean, Tatsumi." Tsuzukis eyes welled up with tears, the secretary felt some of his resolve melting, in his female form the little brunette had this effect on him, now the inner fragility was equally reflected on the outside.

-"How about a meal, for you, lets say – the ramen you like so much."

Tsuzuki snorted – "Working for food, really."

-"That is all I can offer you, and only after this case is closed."

-"Hmm, but you cook for me for a weak." Tsuzuki stated. "Deserts included."

-"A day." Tatsumi stated stoically.

-"Five days!" Tsuzuki begged

-"Three days!" Tatsumi complied, taking his chances of being together with the brunette and not spending all of his savings on feeding Tsuzuki.

-"A deal!" The little maid in front of him chirped joyfully.

Tsuzuki caught a sight of an approaching car. He grinned and leaped from the windowsill and onto the ground below, ordered his skirt and waited impatiently for the car to drive closer. He could see a familiar figure sitting in the back seat. When the car pulled to the driveway and Ukyou climbed out, Tsuzuki rushed forwards to hug her.

-"Morning dear, how are you?"

-"I was fine, but now I'm happy, how was your trip?"

-"Artie says hi and guess what; he's got one real tooth now! Went on grinning all the time."

-"Did he like the camp?"

-"Oh, it was splendid, he wasn't too happy to go to grannies though." She chuckled. "He misses me."

-"Uh, but I thought."

-"Hey, it's ok, dear; he hasn't seen his gran in ages. Come, let's go inside, k?"

-"Yes, but. . . . But I really don't want to make your family life suffer, just because of me."

-"P-shaw. Honey, I was invited, besides, mum was rally upset not to have seen her little Artie." Ukyou finished in a slightly exhilarated voice as if talking to a child. "Bet Muraki and that other guy will not be all too happy to see me. And the best is, each of them has a different reason to hate me, isn't it grand?" The woman seemed to be more excited about it than necessary.

-"You sure like disorder." Tsuzuki remarked as they were on their way upstairs.

-"Who can blame me really?" Ukyou smirked. "Especially punch- spicing, especially at my bros birthday." She grinned.

-"Oh, so that's all the fuss?" The shinigami retorted, huffing while dragging Ukyous luggage up the stairs.

-"C'mon, don't tell me you didn't know, for the love of God, you work here lad!" Tsuzuki blushed.

"Gosh, what did you put in there? Bricks? Rails, disembodied corpses?" Tsuzuki took his liberty of speaking.

-"Here, and you call me a destructive person. Of course not, it's just little something my beloved ex- asked to get for him, that slacker." Tsuzuki quirked an eyebrow, dragging the suitcase up another step landing.

-"You mean Muraki?" He caught his breath, sitting down on top of the luggage.

-"Yeah, Kazzy-poo." Tsuzuki snorted, hearing such a nickname.

-"No way, how come you're calling him like that and are still alive?"

-"Well, it's the matter of timing. Sure I won't call him names when he's raging or so close I cannot escape. God forbid." She visibly shuddered. "Ok, anyways, we gotta get you all prettied up."

-"What?" Tsuzuki looked at her very intently, trying to trace anything Saya-Yumish about her, but when he failed, the woman didn't hesitate to clarify.

-"Well, I had an invitation for two." Ukyou produced a small envelope from her pocket.

-"I thought you and your brother hated each other."

-"Of course we did, and still do, but there is that formal 'Blood is thicker than water' thingy. Usually I ignore him, although this time, well, this time I was all too curious of seeing how you guyz were AND this was the best excuse to come here."

-"Um, do you work?" The shinigami rubbed his sore back.

-"I'm on vacation."

-"I see." Tsuzuki couldn't help but be a bit jealous.

-"It's like soap-opera reality show!" Ukyou announced happily. It didn't make Tsuzukis spirits any dryer.

-"Well this is not very nice, we're not here to amuse you, you know!" In some regards Ukyou and Muraki were alike – their like of destruction, their dislike towards Tatsumi, and... That air around them. They really belonged together . . . Tsuzuki pouted, giving the suitcase another tug. "Hey, lend me a hand here, why don't you, this stuff is heavy."

-"Sorry. Well, that's why you're invited to relax. We're having a costume party!" Ukyou took the other handle of the suitcase and helped hauling the stubborn case up. "Or rather the ball of masks, as the kind secretary chose to write on this fancy strip of paper." She waved the invitation before Tsuzukis nose.

-"What? Right now?"

-"Oh noo, not at all, this evening, and that's why we're getting you all prettied up."

-"Uh, just the moment I negotiated terms with Tatsumi. And what do you mean by "we"?"

-"By negotiations you meant the shadowmaster?" Tsuzuki nodded." But that's great – you'll be doing your job, and attending a party – combining pleasant with useful, see?"

-"I would be good off with that; I think I should tell Tatsumi, he's technically my boss. Ok, he's paying me."

-"Hmm, where is he?" Ukyou asked curiously, amazed by the lack of damage the house had. "If I fully understood my old man's and his hatred for each other – this place should have been blown to bits."

Tsuzuki snorted – "No, no, Tatsumi is very cautious when it comes to finances. He'd rather find a way for your bro to pay him, not the other way round, and I bet he's having something extra from me working here as well."

-"That slave driver." Ukyou stated, obviously stricken by such idea.

-"Yeah, I suppose he is like that, but either way, he knows where to spend a penny when he's 100 percent certain it's beneficial."

-"Oh yeah? Like what?"

-"A library. Which I . . . accidentally, emm, put out of order."

-"No way, you?" Tsuzuki only nodded silently. "Gosh, You must be one of those library haters."

-"No, no, I love libraries, but I'm banned from it, for causing disorders."

-"Good lord – that did you do? Set loose a pack of book eating termites there?"

-"No, I set it on fire, accidentally. Well, there was a quarrel with this other guy, well, it's a long story."

-"I hope you're not one of those silent pyromaniac types?" Tsuzuki blinked.

-"Um, no I don't think so."

-"Oh, speaking of explosive, where those are two no good chunks of spiritual meat?"

-"In your room, together, they have been pretty busy lately. Or trying to finish each other off, I'm not too sure of what exactly."

-"Hey, how come you don't know?"

-"I haven't been speaking with them for some 3 days. Now I realize that was a bit rushed."

-"Hmm, well, it looks like it's about time to change that."

-"But what did you mean by 'we'?" Tsuzuki whined.

-"Oh you'll see."

The door swung open, and one pair and a half of bloodshot eyes turned in their direction.

-"Uh, hi." Tsuzuki waved from behind Ukyous back timidly.

-"Oi there people, now that's what I call real party!" Ukyou looked at stacks of paper and crumpled sheets littering the floor, a couple of empty cups stood on the windowsill, the ashtray was full of cigarette-butts and the air was stale with smoke, coffee and other odors.

-"Goodness, what have you two been doing here?" Tsuzuki looked at the two men now sitting at the laptop – one stopped in middle click and another – raising his sight from the stack of papers he was reading.

Basically now both of them looked like maniacs or otherwise psychologically unstable people. Tatsumis usually so neat hair was tousled and unkempt, Muraki was sporting a shadow of stubble. Both had bags under their eyes and looked like they'd endured the non-sleep competition, and were the last men standing, so to say.

-"You both need one big time out, or rather a sleep out." Ukyou stated, coming across the room and opening a window to let some fresh air in. In the meantime Tsuzuki set Ukyous trunk at the closet and came to both – Muraki and then Tatsumi.

-"You need sleep, both of you. How long have you been up?" Tsuzuki looked sincerely concerned.

-"Yesterday . . " Tatsumi trailed off.

-"I think it was afternoon." Muraki replied thoughtfully as if producing such answer required immeasurable amount of concentration and will from his side.

-"Well, I know where it ends." Ukyou replied, coming back to Muraki, whilst Tsuzuki tended to Tatsumi.

-" Come, you need some sleep." Tsuzuki pulled the papers from the bed and tried ordering the clutter. "How do you think, if we put them both in one bed, would they kill each other in sleep or would it be ok?" Tsuzuki asked a bit puzzled. "I'm not sure if we can transport either one of them anywhere, meaning, they're big and heavy. No offence guys." The brunette stated apologetically.

-"I think they both will survive, being, you know, different." Ukyou shared Tsuzukis lack of enthusiasm when it came to carrying a full-grown man to another wing of the house.

-"Something tells me they're ignoring us." Tatsumi stated exchanging glances with Muraki.

-"More coffee?" The ex-doctor offered.

-"No thanks. Khem!" Tatsumi cleared his throat to get both women's attention. "Mrs. Ukyou, Tsuzuki san, we are completely capable of taking care of ourselves." Both females blinked. Tsuzuki smiled happily.

-"Yaay! Which means you haven't been transformed into mindless, coffee consuming nerd zombies?" This statement was followed by silence and little snickers from Ukyou, who soon fell silent after receiving a death glare from Muraki.

-"Ok guys, I have some info for you." Ukyou started suddenly, shutting the door behind her/ "Tonight my bros throwing a party. Guess who I found in the list of the invited?" Both men tensed visibly. "Saki!" Tatsumi tensed, and Muraki was wearing the most menacing expression Tsuzuki ever remembered him having. Being unaware of the information on the Saki person, Tsuzuki was curious.

-"Who's Saki?" Tense looks were exchanged between Ukyou, Tatsumi and Muraki, however nobody spoke. "Um, hello?" Tsuzuki repeated again, his lower lip trembling because of being ignored."

-"A local celebrity." Tatsumi finally broke the silence and two other companions shot him nasty glares. "Tsuzuki san, I do believe you have some responsibilities to see to right now." Tsuzukis ears and puppy paws appeared

-"Hey, guys, you're hiding something from me, right?" he was more perceptive than usual.

-"Tsuzuki, what did we talk about yesterday?"

-"But I really wanna help IN the case, Tatsumi, is it so wrong for me to know?" Tsuzuki squeaked in a hurt tone.

-"No, Tsuzuki San, it's not of your concern." Tatsumi states stoically indicating that the conversation was over. Tsuzuki opener the door and stated.

-"Y-you're so mean!" Tsuzuki stated and slammed the door behind him, going to tend to his duties.

Silence lingered in the room once again, and Ukyou erupted.

-"The hell, shadow master! It IS his concern, it is very much his concern, He's the main target for heaven's sake! What were you thinking about?!" The woman shouted in a shrill tone.

-"Hush, Ukyou, Tsuzuki san is protected by his femininity." Muraki stated in a prophet-like tone.

-"WHAT?" The woman turned to glare at her ex-fiancé. "What do you mean? You of all people should know how to act around Saki!"

-"Now listen, what he remembers, is a man, and as much as he could see from the tank, however now Tsuzuki's a female. If Tsuzuki san did know, his uneasy body language around Saki would betray him." Muraki explained.

-"Well, you still should have warned him." Ukyou stated.

-"He has enough trouble on him already, not to mention this man." Tatsumi continued.

-"I'm talking about his safety here." Ukyou was waving her hands like if talking to a mentally disabled person.

-"Yes, therefore we all will keep a close watch on him." Tatsumi continued.

-"And don't you think that this will be even more suspicious?" Ukyou hurled her objections in such manner as if she was slapping some sense into the man.

-"Ukyous right. We need to change the tactic and we must warn Tsuzuki." Muraki stated after a silent pause.

-"First of all, we have to keep him away from here." Ukyou stated.

-"We can't, it's his job." Tatsumi objected.

-"Oh how nice of you to put the one you want to get in your bed as a fish bait to lure some demented FREAKS closer to summons bureau." Ukyou snapped back.

-"It is his direct duty." Tatsumi defended.

-"Yes, but not when he's the main target!" Ukyou slammed her fist on the metal table, leaving a distinct indent there.

-"Tem-per." Murakis voice sounded quiet yet she heard it clearly. Something akin of a shadow ran over Ukyous form – as if revealing darker and deeper patterns under her skin, but the vision was soon gone. The woman took several calming breaths and closed her eyes. Afterwards, she opened them and stated in a much calmer tone. "I'm listening."

-"What makes you think he is?" Asked Muraki again.

-"Helloo – Sakis here, Tsuzuki is too, you both dung heads are here! See my point? You're not the only one who can use spiritual disturbances as baits to get what he wants, Muraki!" She stated and leant against the same metal table she'd damaged moments before.

-"We should keep him away." Both ex spouses seemed to ignore the existence of the secretary completely.

-"I suggest keeping an eye on Saki." Tatsumi butted in.

-"I need to feed." Ukyou told Muraki. "You'll be on your own." She hunched her shoulders.

-"Too bad we can't count on your support." Muraki mused, lighting a cigarette.

-"Cest la vie." Ukyou retorted. "Now you both should get some rest, it's more dangerous than you think." Muraki nodded.

-"When does the fest begin?" Tatsumi asked, trying hard not to be intrigued by their exchange.

-"Nine o clock." Ukyou replied, keeping her gaze glued to Muraki. "Get yourselves some rest and dress up nicely, I have invitations for both of you."

-"What is the dress code?"

-"A tuxedo." Ukyou replied, suddenly looking weary. She was panting and her breaths came hard

-"You've drained yourself." Muraki stated, coming to his fiancé.

-"I have to wait only several hours longer." She replied. Muraki traced her cheek gently, trying to put as much affection as he could into the gesture. The woman leaned into the touch like a feline seeking attention and warmth.

-"Don't tease me." She replied, unable to pull back.

-"You need it." The man stated coming closer. "You're too weak to argue this time." Muraki closed the distance between their lips, kissing her passionately. Ukyous fingers curled in his forearm and she released a low groan. Moments passed, as Tatsumi stared at them dumbstruck.

Feeling that there had been enough contact for time being, Ukyou pulled back.

-"It seems that you like watching, shadowmaster." Ukyou replied, her voice thick with satiation. Tatsumi only narrowed his eyes at both of them.

-"How can you both do it, claiming that you love Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked shocked. Muraki stepped away from Ukyou who looked better the moment.

-"Shadowmaster, if Tsuzuki gets to know what you've seen now, I swear I'll tear your insides out." She glared at the man. "You know far too little to judge what we do, _secretary_." Her words rang out like death judgment. The tension in the room grew, charging the air, shadows started twitching in corners of the room. None of the arguers was about to give up.

-"Stop it you two." Murakis words sliced the heavy silence. "This is not the time for throwing tantrums. Ukyou, I want you away from Tsuzuki for all the time until you feed, do I make myself clear?" The woman sighed.

-"Yes, of course. Your things are in the trunk."

-"Good."

In the meantime Tsuzuki was cleaning the fireplace, when he heard his cell-phone go off. He looked at the ringers ID, it was Hisoka. All happy he picked up.

-"Hisokaa, hi, I'm so glad to hear you!"  
-"Yeah, I got Watari; I'm coming back on duty!" Tsuzuki leaped up with joy.

-"Yay! When?!"

-"Tonight."

* * *

(Tsuzuki) Throwing a tantrum - Muraki you bastard, you claimed to love me, and now youre with another woman!!! 

(Muraki) - Why now Tsuzuki, are you jealous, Im flattered

(Ukyou)-Sweetheart - its not what you think, really, Kazzy-poo was just being nice to me, so I wouldnt starve.

(Tatsumi) -What are you talking about?

(Ukyou) - See chapter nine for details, I suppose.

(Tsuzuki)Looks through the chapter - Oh, now I get it.

(Ukyou)Nods - See?

(Muraki) - Stay away from him,

(Ukyou) - Oh go to bed

(Tatsumi) - I still dont get it.Tsuzuki? Little help here?

(Tsuzuki) - Sorry, I dont quite get it myself. But what they did wasnt bad, well, yeah

(Muraki) - Tsuzuki, my lovely, I knew youd understand

(Tatsumi) - I thought he didnt.

(Tsuzuki) - Not my trouble, after all, I gotta do other things. .. . . .


	12. Chapter 12

Oi there guys - trying to get back on track with my submissions - anyways - in case if you gave been wondering what Ive been doing for all this time - feel free to check out my deviantart place, username TurboFerret, and the picture would be "Lovers in the backseat" and a couple of others you might find interesting. 

Ok that would be enough of self advertising for one day.

As I said, this wa supposed to be a more action like chapter than the last one. It has a fair amount of scene changes, so dont get all confused

Yours truly

Morality

* * *

The party had started and music boomed downstairs, whereas Tsuzuki had been provided with the wondrous possibility to chat on Yahoo, while everyone else was having a good time downstairs. He sniffed and pouted, he was being treated completely unfairly. After much debate, nobody actually wanted him to attend – Which was the most bloody despicable thing ever. They said it was dangerous. Yeah right, the only dangerous thing was him getting drunk.

Even when they explained all Saki thing, Tsuzuki didn't see anything bad in attending the party, because, heck, Ukyou attended, and both men, well none of them wanted to go if the other stayed, so Tsuzuki was left alone in regal solitude.

-"Great, and now some guy is asking my cup size." He groaned and turned the laptop off. He had had enough of that silly glowing screen; he had had enough of this stupid case, where he hadn't been even allowed to peek his nose in, although it obviously concerned him.

-"I wish Hisoka was here, he said he'd come, but never said the time." Tsuzuki pondered and took a swing of Margarita Ukyou had so nicely brought up to keep him company.

-"Well great, alone, with an alcoholic cocktail. Geez that's the most miserable state a person could get." He pondered toying with the cocktail umbrella. "I feel like Cinderella, all I could wish for now, would be a fairy godmother." He'd eaten the sweet cherry that had been pierced with the cocktail stick. It was getting so boring. . . Tatsumi said he'd come up to check on him, after some time. He turned the pc on again.

_Where is he anyways?_ Tsuzuki pondered as he clicked on the recent files, hearing the bass shake tiny objects on the windowsills, making them tinkle. _At one point, I'll spare my ears._ He tried finding benefits of sitting and doing nothing at the moment, because the case files had a 7 digit password on them which he couldn't crack open.

Muraki had just gulped a mouthful of really rather good white wine and had settled for just scanning the surroundings. The people were a buzz of colorful cloth, masks and feathers. The odd music and chattering of people were mildly annoying but still not as bothersome as certain looks that had been cast at him in order to provoke an invitation to dance. He chose to ignore such subtle signs and politely refused some not too subtle ladies. Saki hadn't come. His gaze landed on Ukyou who was having the time of her life, flirting with men, drinking sparkling champagne and being a center of attention to a bunch of dandies, starring Harlequin, Zorro and even one Batman. The last one was most persistent and if the things evolved as rapidly as they did, he could pretty much be her next victim. _Would serve him good, just for the ridiculous choice of the outfit._ He chuckled to himself and turned to the shadow master, who looked equally grim as himself, and was spying at him out of the corner of an eye. Frankly they both resembled badly hidden bodyguards, which didn't sit quite well with Muraki. If anything, he didn't want to be mistaken by a piece of furniture, or God forbid staff. 

He crossed the dance floor as carefully as he could, meanwhile balancing the glass in his other hand not to spill the liquid on other participants.

-"If we're going to spend all night pretending to be statues, it will look quite suspicious, don't you think?" Muraki proposed.

-"You suggest frolicking there instead?" He gestured with sovereign contempt at the dance floor. "We're not here to have fun."

-"But we aren't here to stand out either." Muraki offered and politely accepted a particular lady who had been brave enough to ask him out on the white dance. He set his half finished glass in Tatsumis hand and gracefully spun the female, entering the dance floor. The secretary watched the couple for a while and then was disturbed by his vibrating cell phone. He picked up seeing the ID of the caller

-"Yes, Mr. Kurosaki? . . . . You're returning? . . . Yes, I understand, but under circumstances . . . What do you mean you're on the way? Yes, good I'll tell him."

Tsuzuki glanced out of the window, it had become a particular habit of his, but now, unlike other times, he and saw a familiar person cross the country yard. In the moonlight, the boy's pale hair shone ghostly. He was clad in an official costume he'd once seen him in on Queen Camellia.

-"Hisoka"! Tsuzuki exclaimed happily, but the figure didn't stop, turn or otherwise react to his voice. It was moving swiftly in direction of the parkland.

Maybe he didn't hear me?

Tsuzuki stood up and jumped off of the windowsill and onto the ground. It was beginning to be a convenient habit of his.

-"Hey, Soka, wait a minute!" He exclaimed, but the figure went on without waiting or turning around. Tsuzuki broke into a run, but somehow the boy always managed moving faster. _Like the white rabbit_, he thought briefly.

-"Sokaa, I'm sorry for not being interested enough in your health, will you forgive me?" Tsuzuki asked reaching the side of the greenery labyrinth.

-"Soka, are you here?" He looked around curiously, and was a bit frightened from wandering into the place in the middle of the night.

Meanwhile the secretary decided to take a look outside just in case. Tatsumi walked through the double doors of the central entrance and thought he'd seen someone in distance. He narrowed his eyes, but the dusk was too thick to tell things apart. He took a little walk just before Tsuzukis window. The light was on. _Must be busy googling or something._ He looked at his watch – half past twelve _I should come up check on him, he must be lonely._ With that he went inside, took a couple of pastries for Tsuzuki from the banquet table and went off to staff quarters.

It was spooky alright; the maze was dark and gloomy. _You're the guardian of death; spooky things are just a part of job description. _With the noise of the house muted to distant rumble as the background for the nightly peace and crickets Tsuzuki started feeling safer, granted he knew that civilization was just nearby. He heard a rustle and footsteps and he followed them, one turn, another, he didn't bother remembering his path; he knew that if he found Hisoka, they'd get out.

-"Soka?" He heard a rustle and a whisper behind him. He spun around but there was nobody there. With a nervous giggle he continued. "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki went on, his heart pounding. "Hisoka, it's not funny anymore! Come out!" He looked around; the cool night air made goose bumps appear on his skin and the tiny hairs on his body to stand on their ends, or was it for a completely different reason. The walls of the maze started closing in on him. First he thought it had been his imagination and a tribute to a couple of horror movies he'd recently seen, but very soon he realized how wrong he had been. It seemed that the plants had turned into a grotesque semblance of nightmarish monsters.

Tsuzuki ran through the maze, its opposite walls joining just several steps behind him with creaks and rustle of foliage. Desperately, he ran down the only path that remained uncovered, finding an exit wasn't an option at all, He tried taking off, but the night sky was steadily disappearing out of his view as the veiny branches above his head joined into a thick ceiling of canopy. When the last rays of moon disappeared from his view, he pulled out a paper charm and set a barrier between himself and the intruding sprouts. It seemed that the maze had come to life and was fully intending to swallow and digest him. Until the barrier was on, he was safe though, but for how much longer would it last.

Suddenly he heard a cry for help. _Hisoka_!

As always, his will to save the innocents got the best of his instinct of self preservation, well, the remains of that instinct. He cast a spell and blew the intrusive foliage off; he blasted the stubborn twigs and branches, trying to get to the source of the sound.

-"Hisoka, hold on, I'm coming!" Tsuzuki stumbled forward, over the charred chunks of branches and grass.

Tatsumi climbed the last couple of steps that lead to the second floor, he came to the door of Tsuzukis room and knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

-"Tsuzuki san? May I come in?" Still, silence.

-"Tsuzuki?" The shadowmaster opened the door quietly and saw an empty room. The laptop was on, the light was burning and the half finished glass Margarita was standing on the table, but there was no sign of guardian himself. The man quickly darted to the bathroom, it was empty. He looked around desperately for any clues and saw an open window. _Oh God, tell me it's not what I'm thinking it is. _

A gust of wind brushed past his nape and he spun around, seeing the figure he'd pursued standing on the path. The resemblance was remarkable, but it wasn't Hisoka.

-"Oh gosh, kid, we gotta get out of here, were you the one screaming?" Tsuzuki asked exasperated, panting and looking around for any signs of bush ferocity.

-"No need to worry, miss. Were you searching for somebody?" The boy asked politely, tilting his head to the side.

Tsuzuki gulped, seeing those eyes. "Yes, my friend, looked just like you, so I, well, it's not important, we need get out of here!" The guardian was becoming a bit irked by the calm demeanor the boy had.

-"You don't happen to work in that house do you?" the boy asked curiously.

-"I, I do." Tsuzuki looked up and the boys' eyes locked on his.

-"Such a beautiful night, and such eyes – like gleaming amethysts." Tsuzukis eyes widened and he took a step back. "Why so flustered all of the sudden?" The boys delicate features turned into something remarkably sinister. Tsuzuki tried teleporting form the place – plain and simple, but he found it impossible.

-"Who are you?" The boy didn't answer, just took a step closer. "I'm warning you, I am capable of defending myself."

-"You wouldn't harm a defenseless child, now would you, Lady?" Tsuzuki took a step back looking down the path but saw his way being blocked by the wall of the maze which definitely hadn't been there just moments ago.

-"What is this?" He looked back at the person, but he had vanished. "Hello?" He felt something wrap around his ankle and pull him to the ground forcefully. Twigs and vines tangled around his body before he could summon, suffocating him and robbing him of his sight, they wrapped him in a tight cocoon.

-"Help!" sounded a weak plea from under the surface of the ground.

Somewhere in the mansion, Tatsumi had found Muraki much to his dance partners dismay.

-"What do you mean, he's gone?" Muraki narrowed his eyes.

-"We need to get Ukyou to help."

-"No, we're not getting her," Muraki axed a bit too harshly for his liking.

-"Is there a particular reason, doctor?" Tatsumi had suspected that something was off with the woman.

-"She is a mortal and it isn't her job." He finished. " Furthermore, she wouldn't like being disturbed right now."

-"What do you mean?" Tatsumi pushed further.

-"Sex." Muraki enjoyed the way the secretary's jaw clenched from this information. "So, unless you want to join in, I'd advise leaving her alone for tonight. Do you want to join in?" The secretary glared at him.

-"Don't be ridiculous." He finished. "Mr. Kurosaki will be joining us tonight."

-"The brat?" The doctor asked casually.

-"I advise you to keep from insulting him; he actually is the one who could help us find Mr. Tsuzuki." The shadowmaster warned.

-"Ah, sniff out the way like some empathic pup." Muraki was about to say more but found bending over, emitting an -_oomh-_ and feeling for his nose more important that second, because the secretary had reached the boiling point and struck the arrogant man in the face.

-"I advise you to keep your comments to yourself," Tatsumi ordered his tie and smoothed his bristles. The phone went off once again and Tatsumi picked up.

-"Yes, yes, Mr. Kurosaki, no, we'll meet at the entrance, we have complications." He hung up.

Hisoka paced at the entrance impatiently, the emotions outside were not as loud, but still, quite a suffocating force. He impatiently looked at the door hopefully each time only to reveal some strangers walking out for a smoke, until, he saw Tatsumi and.

-"What the hell is HE doing here?!" the boy pointed at Muraki, who was getting his nose in order.

-"Oh, Mr. Kurosaki, it was meant to be kept quiet, but . . " The boy didn't let the secretary finish.

-"That bastard had been taken in our ranks?!" The boy was insightful.

-"Yes." Tatsumi confirmed. He swore he'd never seen the boy as shocked as before.

-"I can't believe Lord Emna did this, how could he, HOW?!" The teenager screamed on top of his lungs, ignoring the curious glances they were getting from a crowd of people who stood nearby, taking their fill of nicotine, and other toxins along the way.

-"Mr. Kuraosaki, I sympathize with your sentiments but this isn't the main problem."

-"What is then?" The boy sounded almost hysterical.

-"Mr. Tsuzuki has gone missing." Tatsumi stated grimly

-"Well, why don't you ask him what he's done to Asato!" Hisoka pointed at Muraki angrily.

-"Do I hear reluctance in your voice, boy?" The doctor spared the empath a nasty smirk, promising much more than he could actually do, granted they had to join forces and not attempt killing each other.

-"Mr. Kurosaki, it's impossible, granted doctor and I had been in the same place and time when Tsuzuki had gone missing." Tatsumi tried explaining, but obviously Hisoka was not convinced.

-"I don't care; it's probably one of his wicked schemes again!"

-"Now listen to me, _Mr. Kurosaki_," Muraki had taken the kid by the scuff and accented the official name the way it didn't sound any better than the common _brat_. "It isn't about me and you here, it's about Mr. Tsuzuki and third parties we're not yet certain of, understand? So, unless you want to find him injured or non-existent, you'll cooperate." Muraki released the boy realizing that they were in the same boat after all. The youth was shaking, His breaths coming shallow and rapid.

-"Back off of him, Muraki!" Muraki didn't argue on that point but did as he was asked. Hisoka was in turmoil. Was it a nightmare_? Please, tell me its a nightmare, and I'll be woken up by Tsuzukis lovely smile._ Apparently it was a nightmare, but one which had squeezed itself into reality.

* * *

Ok, sorry, its all I have been capable of, yes, I know Im late, I know Im a lazyshorts and furthemore I know I could have done it better, but . . . .. /thinks of a reasonable excuse/ . .. . /thinking/ . . ./more thinking/ . . I have a muffin . . . . maybe two . .. and maybe a pot of tea if youre interested , ooh and a pretty feather :P 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, guys, guess its been like ages since I updated, however, thats how life is :P I wanted to update this one and I will try updating the rest too. Ok enjoy, I tried making it as interesting as possible, by the way, Happy birthday Chazm!! UR da best!!

Oh, I changed my nickname for convenience. Well on other clubs and browsers I go by this name, I had come up with it and for now I really like it.

Ok the last chapter was dedicated to Tsuzuki missing, and now well see what had come out of that.

Reviews appreciated at any time of the day.

Yours truly,

Turbo

* * *

Apparently the saying that common calamity brings people together was true, since the three guardians of death were sitting at the kitchen table and discussing their luck or rather lack of it

Apparently the saying that common calamity brings people together was true, since the three guardians of death were sitting at the kitchen table and discussing their luck or rather lack of it. Tsuzuki was missing and the fact that he had been abducted became more a reality than possibility.

Hisoka excused himself in order to get some fresh air, because the swirling emotions emanated by the two other men in the kitchen were driving him up the wall. They were so thick they reminded him of a pea soup fog and made his mind burn.

He left Muraki and Tatsumi to their own devices hoping for some reason that they wouldn't attempt killing each other. To his surprise, he'd come to realize that their ex-enemy was concerned about Tsuzukis disappearance as much as he was. But, then again, he could almost taste why Muraki was suddenly so concerned about his partners wellbeing, and that made him sick. The whole idea was twisted and the boy couldn't yet understand why the doctor wanted what he did. However, when had Muraki acted on rational basis? His logical moves in order to obtain the most incredible goals were an oxymoron made flesh.

The boy shook his head and ventured into the now hollow corridors – every now and then he'd pick up a noise and he even stumbled upon a couple making out in the shadows. He excused himself swiftly and left as quickly as possible, hearing laughter behind him. _Stupid snogging people_ he grumbled in his mind, scrambling upstairs to find Ukyou.

When he knocked on her door, he had to wait for an answer longer than he would have liked to, but then again, the bits of emotions stuck to the surface of the door told him to be patient. In some five or so minutes, he heard footsteps, and soon the door opened to reveal Ukyou in emerald night gown. She stretched lazily like a cat and gave a big, sleepy yawn.

-"Hmm, any particular reason why you're still up, young man?" She teased.

-"I well, Tsuzukis gone." Hisoka didn't know what to say but the very thing that weighed on his heart. Within seconds the woman's features morphed into something relatively sinister.

-"What?" upon the moment Hisoka was about to repeat his statement, Ukyou was standing in the doors, completely dressed, and scoffing. "With those both men on guard? And here, I thought they were the bloodhounds of Meifu." Hisoka couldn't suppress a grin – it wasn't a joking matter, he knew, but he felt like saying that.

-"Don't exaggerate really – those both are only a secretary and a physician." The woman gave a chuckle.

-"Witty little devil." She praised, ruffling the boys mane.

Meanwhile in the kitchen both men were debating over the best solution. Muraki had offered going to the hotel hed met Saki in, his argument being that his hated half brother had wanted the lavender – eyed brunette, however Tatsumi suggested looking for any traces of Tsuzuki since they weren't yet certain if he'd been abducted by Saki in the first place. Apparently they couldn't decide on one plan. Let alone fulfill it.

The door swung open and they both experienced a severe tug on their consciousness. They glanced to see who it was.

-"Tsuzuki san!" Both men exclaimed, it didn't show in their appearance however – a tribute to a lifetime of hiding emotions. Coffee was left alone as they stood up almost simultaneously to tend to the brunette.

Tsuzukis clothes were dirty, covered with grass stains; there were streaks of soil on his legs and arms, indicating where the long since healed bruises and scratches had been. His knees wobbled slightly as he grabbed the kitchen door handle to steady himself, uttering the faintest sound which resembled something between a gasp and mewl. In his female form, he looked even more fragile than usually.

-"Tsuzuki san, what happened? Are you ok? Did somebody hurt you?"

-" I…water." Tsuzuki rasped, as Tatsumi picked him up and Muraki poured a glass of water and put it to the parched lips, tipping it off ever so slightly so that Tsuzuki wouldn't waste any more of his strength.

The brunette drank eagerly, so eagerly; Muraki started fearing that his beloved was severely dehydrated.

-"Come, we need to clean you first, and then you'll sleep." Tatsumi stated worriedly, moving towards the door, but he was soon stopped by Muraki.

-"Don't you think that you should leave it up to me, Mr. Tatsumi?" The man objected.

-"Not particularly, Mr. Muraki." They pronounced each others family names as if they were some new brand of insults.

-"I am a physician after all." Muraki offered.

-"An ex-physician, as well as an ex-maniac, and I seriously doubt the last bit is an ex."

-"You doubt the reasons why I had been chosen to remain a shinigami not go straight to hell?" Muraki sneered.

-"You were labeled as the experimental type after all, furthermore, your position and presence whatsoever is debatable, therefore, do step aside and know your place."

Murakis expression was incredible. He wasn't used to being treated like that, to be hated, yes, to be an object of desire, yes, but not being some lower dog forced to obey somebody's commands or know his place or be labeled to begin with.

-"My place is to help and not to cause any more havoc."

-"Then help by stepping aside."

-"How can you be so certain that you will not hurt him even more?" Muraki shot back.

Tatsumi glared at Muraki, since they were about the same height they couldn't use the intimidation technique otherwise known as leaning over to your enemy. The air charged between them, as they seemed to be engaged in some staring duel, waiting until their opponent blinked first. The atmosphere grew unbearable, the eyes of both narrowing to hatred filled slits, each waiting for the other to make provocative move. And it came, although from neither of the glare contest parties.

The kitchen door rammed mercilessly into the middle of Murakis back thus making him trip and lean his weight on unconscious Tsuzuki, who in turn was being held by Tatsumi as Ukyou attempted getting into kitchen. The whole trio landed onto the floor gracelessly, unconscious Tsuzuki being sandwiched between the both startled men.

-"Uh, would you mind . . ." She paused, her mouth slightly ajar from the sight before her. "By the love of God, They must have worn the poor lass done." She mumbled more to herself than the rest of the room occupants. By that time Hisoka came striding right into the site.

For a moment he stayed perfectly still, someone would have called him petrified, but then, the youth erupted.

-"You bloody old Perves! What in the name of all saints have you done to Tsuzuki, you evil bastards?" He reached for the closest object in his grasp, which happened to be a nutcracker, and held it in a white-knuckled fist.

-"If you had done anything to him, I swear I'll use these to castrate you personally!" He cracked the gadget for more emphasis. "Now who's first?" Both men and Ukyou glanced at the boy.

-"Calm down there kiddo, we don't know anything yet, so you can castrate them after we get all what we need to know out of them, better yet, we may use that in order to extract the information we need." A wistful smile played on Ukyous features.

-"Aren't you getting carried away there, dear widow of mine?" Muraki stated, both he and Tatsumi had composed themselves.

-"Well, explain then." She stated.

-"First things first, I have to take care of Tsuzuki san." Tatsumi stated.

-"No way, I'm taking care of him, as I am the only girl." Ukyou announced.

-"I'm a physician, I am taking care of him." Muraki interfered.

-"No you aren't!" Hisoka objected." I'm his partner, so I should do it!"

-"SILENCE!" Tatsumis voice boomed above the quarrel. "Mrs. Ukyous right, Tsuzuki san is in feminine form, and I doubt we could handle it better than her." He received a glare from both Muraki and Hisoka, and a beaming smile from Ukyou.

Tsuzuki stirred in secretary's arms. Lavender eyes snapped open focusing on Muraki suddenly.

-"You!" He uttered a feeble gasp. "Y-you did this to me!"

The doctor jerked back, eyebrows furrowed.

-"Tsuzuki san, whatever do you mean?" Hisoka and Tatsumi looked at him suspiciously.

-"What did he do to you, honey?" Ukyou asked the brunette gently, but it seemed that it was all Tsuzuki had been capable of. His eyes rolled shut and he went limp again.

-"What did you do to him?" Tatsumi asked malevolently. For the first time Muraki felt at loss of words.

-"I- I seriously did nothing to him. I was within your line of sight all this time, were I not?"

-"You could have people who could do that for you, how about poisoning me in the bar about a weak ago?" Hisoka shot back, he wasn't entirely certain, but he thought that it could have been doctors weak point.

-"That's preposterous; your accusations have no rational ground. I don't _poison_ people; I torture them with spells and cut their limbs."

-"You still do?!" Tatsumi seemed to brighten up at the declaration.

-"What I meant, _secretary,_ was that it isn't my style of getting rid of people." The doctor glared at both shinigami. He hated being questioned, Ukyou, however was the one to come to his rescue.

-"Yo guys, why don't we wait until the lovely lavender eyes tells us what happened herself before hurling insults at Kazutaka hm?" She looked at both the boy and the secretary challengingly.

-"Still, he should be placed in confinement before we cleared the issues, just in case." Tatsumi objected.

-"You have no rights to put me in custody." Muraki was curt. "Tsuzuki san isn't even conscious to confirm what he said."

-"Thanks to you anyway." Hisoka hissed.

-"Presumptuous aren't you." The white man shot back.

-"Kazu, I think you should cooperate, for your own sake." Ukyou stated, regarding the unconscious brunette warily.

-"I am not returning there." Muraki sneered. "Have any of you been there?" He regarded the present with heated glare, they were silent. "It's purgatory, they brainwash you until you can take no more and when all your defenses are destroyed, they do whatever they want with your mind, they turn you inside out so you can look at your damned undead bowels until you can't tell up from down. Then they mercifully sew your consciousness together, boasting at having removed the evil, unnecessary part of you." He turned looking at Tatsumi. "That's how you found Mr. Tsuzuki, didn't you, staring blankly into the wall like some lobotomy patient, babbling incoherently, cutting his wrists for the reason which had been long since removed from him."

The secretary cringed, looking both disgusted and curious. "How did you know that?"

The blonde snickered sardonically. "Because I and Mr. Tsuzuki are the same. It requires the same methods to bind us. Albeit with Mr. Tsuzuki, they had an added bonus of his feeling of guilt to aid them in the process."

-"Who are those you're speaking of?" Hisoka interrupted, he was curious, mostly, because it concerned his partner, and that part was something he could never get to, It seemed to be sealed away, a black box in his partners mind, which could withstand any of his attempts of reading it.

-"Why, your superiors of course." His voice had adopted that silky sweet tone dripping with venom. "They find it amusing to torture half-breeds up to their breaking point, to see how much they can withstand. To find whether or not they're more resistant. Had I not been through such thing before, I would have ended up much like Mr. Tsuzuki did, helpless and harmless."

-"You're lying; Emna-sama would never do such a thing!" Hisoka protested. Muraki winced, seeing the shadows lapping around his ankles. Despite that he laughed sardonically.

-"Do what you want, shadow master, you out of all people should know that it's true." In the next moment, the doctor found his limbs being held fast by the shadow tendrils.

-"Stop it!" Ukyou shrieked clutching Tsuzukis unconscious form closer. "He has done nothing to you!"

-"The experimental agent Muraki Kazutaka is to be held under surveillance until further issues are cleared."

-"It isn't just that is it?" The white man chuckled, feeling the shadows envelop his form." There is a personal matter at play as well, is that how you get rid of your rivals?" He chuckled until the last of his form vanished.

-"Where is he now?" Ukyou asked quietly, eyeing the sight before her.

-"He's in our headquarters." The secretary brushed his suit off.

-"Well, duh, what I wanted to know was, if he was really sent to that place he had described?" The woman pressed.

-"That is not for me to decide." Tatsumi turned to look at both Hisoka and Ukyou. "We should really take care of Tsuzuki san." He stated grimly.

The brunettes' body was gently cleaned from all dirt and grime. Then he was dressed in his night clothes and set to the bed gently. He didn't seem to be harmed otherwise than exhausted. No matter how much everybody wanted to know what had happened, it had to wait. They took turns at watching over Tsuzuki during the night. The first one was Hisoka.

He sat and watched the delicate chest rising and falling steadily. He sighed; he'd gotten to know of some things he never knew were possible. Maybe Muraki had deserved that what happened to him, but Tsuzuki, that gentle soul. What had he done to have been treated that way, as if the guilt and self loathing hadn't been enough? The worse part was that Tatsumi didn't deny it.

* * *

Nothing like piece of drama to end the chapter, Ill update the next asap. This, at least in my head, was the most logical breaking point


End file.
